


SuperWhoLock

by WholockedAuthor



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockedAuthor/pseuds/WholockedAuthor
Summary: In a small, melancholic motel in Kansas City, America, Sam and Dean occupied room 221, which was on the second floor. With a sigh, Dean heavily fell back onto his bed, his arms spread out. Sam was sat at the small wooden table, over his laptop.Above is a very short extract because I want the story line to not be ruined...? It's a SuperWhoLock fan fiction which is probably why you clicked this...? Anyway, I try to update as much as possible. I hope you enjoy the story! I can't think of any good names for this, so... it looks like it's going to be "SuperWhoLock", for a while anyway.





	1. Chapter One

In a small, melancholic motel in Kansas City, America, Sam and Dean occupied room 221, which was on the second floor. With a sigh, Dean heavily fell back onto his bed, his arms spread out. Sam was sat at the small wooden table, over his laptop.  
"Anything?" Dean asked, sounding slightly defeated. There was a ghost, which of course, was killing many people, but they couldn't find out where the body was. Dean has just arrived back after attempting to find it himself.  
"Not yet, Dean. But you know, we could always call-" Sam began, but Dean cut him off mid-sentence.  
"No! Cas deserves a rest, and we can do this ourselves, like the good ol' days" Dean was now sitting up, head rested against the wall. What he wasn't telling Sam, was the fact he was sure something worse than the ghost was happening, something they hadn't faced before.  
"Dean-" Sam got cut off again by Dean.  
"Fine! I don't see exactly how Cas can help us with this, though." Dean got into a better-balanced position, putting his two hands together in the prayer position, and he bowed his head slightly, "Cas, we could do with some help, come here, Amen" Dean rested his hands and looked up. Sam noticed that the way Dean phrased his prayer wasn't as he usually did, but didn't know if he should question it. 

A few minutes later, Castiel appeared in the centre of the room, facing Dean.  
"How can I help?" He asked Dean, who was reading a magazine. Dean looked up briefly and pointed at Sam,  
"Ask him" and he continued to read. Cas turned around and faced Sam, repeating,  
"How can I help?" Sam turned to him,  
"Uh, we need help to find out where the ghost is buried"  
"I don't understand... Don't you usually do this by yourselves?" He looked between Sam and Dean.  
"Yes but..." Sam paused, "It would be nice for you to help...?" It sounded more like a question than an answer, but Castiel nodded.  
"How can I-" Cas again repeated, but Sam cut him off.  
"We need to know where the person is buried, or if they were cremated. And..." Sam's gaze wondered over to the corner of the room, where the ghost now was. The ghost looked like a women in her mid-twenties, a long, ragged, white dress was on her, which looked like pyjamas, and she had a smile of her face. She reached out a hand and walked slowly towards them. "Dean!" Sam shouted, jumping off of the chair so quickly that it fell over onto it's back, and he grabbed his pistol, and joined Cas, and now Dean, in the centre of the room. Dean was halfway through creating the salt circle when the ghost grabbed him by the neck, and threw him across the room, pinning him to the wall and Dean was trying his best to breath. Sam was about to shoot the ghost when Cas waved an iron bar through it. Dean slid down the wall, once touching the ground he nodded in thanks.  
"I'll go find where they are buried" Cas said to the brothers, before disappearing and Dean joined Sam in the half-finished circle. Dean managed to finish the circle before the ghost made another appearance. The ghost tilted it's head before going to the corner of the room. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, unsure of what the ghost was up to.  
"Hey ghosty-ghosty-ghosty!" Dean called out, and the ghost turned back to them.  
Cas appeared, outside of the circle, "The body is -" the ghost threw Cas across the room, and pinned him against the wall.  
"Cas!" Dean called out, not sure what a ghost thinks they can do to an angel. Sam shot at the ghost with the rock salt, and Cas quickly entered the circle.  
"Where?" Dean asked, ready to go. Cas told him the coordinates and Dean nodded before stepping out of the circle. The ghost didn't appear, which he found odd. He walked across to the door and discovered it was locked, and he managed to bust the door open.  
"Ok, Sam, Cas, stay here and try to distract the ghost. Make sure no-one else dies." He exited the room and rushed to the black impala, his Baby, and sped away. Cas nodded and looked at Sam who was keeping an eye out for the ghost. There was a loud scream from down the corridor.

Dean arrived at the graveyard, and went to the trunk and took out his supplies, including a torch as it was dark where he was, no streetlamp in sight. He entered the graveyard and read each gravestone as he passed, before he finally arrived at the correct one.  
"Right..." he said, setting down all of his supplies, other than the shovel, "Let's do this thing" he said to himself, before he started to dig.

Meanwhile in the hotel, Sam unsuccessfully tried to brake down the door on room 243, which was the room they believed was the room they heard the scream from.  
"Stand back, Sam" Cas said, and Sam glanced at Cas before nodding and moving back. With a stretched out arm, and his hand flat, as if against the wall (but not), Cas concentrated. A few seconds later the door flew off of it's hinges and crashed against the wall opposite. Cas walked in, followed by Sam. No-one was there. Sam quickly checked the bathroom and shook his head.  
"Nothing." He said, before they heard another scream, on the floor beneath them. Cas was suddenly gone, and "Cas?" Sam called out, and had no response. That was, until he heard Cas shout his name. Sam ran to the stairs and looked down, seeing that a young woman holding her baby were shaking in the corner, "Salt!" Cas added, swinging the iron bar through the ghost again. Sam rushed down the stairs, before realising he didn't have the salt. He glanced behind him, up the stairs, and the ghost was stood there, accompanied by another ghost who looked terrified. Sam looked again at the woman and baby, noticing the woman had died. The new ghost was staring at her body and her now wailing baby, a tear sliding down her cheek, before she pushed the evil ghost to the wall. She flickered and disappeared. The evil ghost stood by Sam. 

Dean used the back of his hand to wipe some of the sweat from digging. He heard some metal-like sounds going down the road outside, he didn't know what it was, but he turned off his torch as not to be noticed. He continued to dig. Almost done, he thought to himself, hoping that everything was going okay with Sam and Cas. 

"He better hurry up..." Sam said, holding the gun in front of him, unknowingly out of the salt circle Cas had made. The ghost again appeared, Sam narrowed his eyes, about to pull the trigger when the ghost grabbed the gun and it flew across the room, crashing through the window. Sam swore under his breath and checked his pockets, remembering he left his other gun under his pillow. Cas looked at Sam, before looking out of the circle, keeping an eye on the ghost.

Dean climbed out of the grave, pouring the salt and fuel over the bones. He then set it alight and watched the fire until it burned out. He double checked there was nothing left, and he filled the grave up. Smiling slightly at how quickly he managed to do it on his own, he packed away his things and swung the bag onto his shoulder. He walked out of the graveyard, humming a tune out loud. When he arrived at the front gates he chucked the bag over before climbing over himself, landing gracefully on his feet like a cat. Picking up his bag, he heard the distance sound of marching, but he couldn't think of what was different about the sound, was it more... mechanic? No... That wasn't the right word...

Sam let out a relieved sigh when the ghost burned up in front of him. It scared the manager, however, as he had come in at the sound of the smashing window. No charges, which was one good thing. If they leave quickly enough, anyway. Sam's left arm hung limply at his side, and Cas was standing up from the broken table he was thrown onto.  
"You okay Cas?" He asked, stepping out of the circle, hoping that was it for the ghosts. He held a hand out to help Cas up. The hand that wasn't limply handing by his side, of course.  
"I believe so, yes" Cas said, taking the help and stood up. Instantly Cas saw the limp arm, and put his hand on Sam's forehead, the power glowing blue briefly. Cas stepped back, and put his hand in his pocket. Sam nodded, and looked around. It was a complete mess, and it wasn't even their room.  
"Good luck to the janitor" Sam said, turning to the door, "Let's go to the room" Sam glanced at Cas, and at the baby which he then picked up, before walking through the 'door', and up the stairs into room 221, Cas following. Once they had settled in their room, Sam on the small sofa with the baby on his lap.  
"Could you find a new home for this baby, Cas?" Sam asked, looking at his angel friend who sat on the wooden chair Sam had knocked over earlier.  
"Yes, of course" Cas stood up and walked to Sam.

Dean's curiosity drove him to walk to the nearest street, holding his handgun tightly. Almost immediately his eyes adjusted to the streetlights and cars' headlights, he could make out the shape of... men, marching down the street. But these men were the colour of silver, and did not look human other than the main shape. They were leading small groups, most looked like families. What were they doing!? Who were they? What were they?  A tall man with black hair and beard yelled and stepped out of the line. Dean could hear a robotic voice say,  
"You will be deleted" and the metal man thing put his hand on the man's shoulder, and electricity shot through his body. It was visible too, electricity outside his body covering every muscle. Then the man dropped dead. Dean shook his head, resisting the urge to go and tackle some of those metal men, he'll tell Cas in a prayer what he saw once he found somewhere safe. He took a step back and shock went into his system as he felt cold metal through his clothes. He wasn't stood in front anything, which meant....  
Dean quickly stepped forwards and turned to look at the thing behind him, and he, unfortunately, was correct.  
"You see this!" Dean pulled up his sleeve, and pointed at the Mark of Cain that was on his arm, "This means that I can't die! You can't kill me!" He stared into what he assumed was the eyes of this thing, but also examined some details of it.  
"Death is unnecessary, you will be upgraded" it said. Apart from this 'voice' being a bit deeper than the other voice he heard, all of the voices were identical. Dean mentally scolded himself for picking on the smallest details in a probable life-death situation. It dawned on Dean what it meant, to be upgraded. The thing stepped forwards and Dean stepped backwards.  
"You mean... you're going to make me like you?" He asked, hoping he was wrong.  
"Affirmative" it replied, pushing Dean forwards until he joined the line. Dean hoped for sometime he could pray to Cas for help, but it seemed unlikely. Until, all the metal men gathered, and talked. Presumably, about their plans. Dean didn't stay around to check. He quickly checked to see an escape route, but unfortunately metal men were everywhere. He quickly went to a prayer position, which the woman behind him thought was not a good idea to do now.  
"Cas, I need your now. Amen." He waited a few seconds, then the line moved forward by a step. He could hear what sounded like tools scraping and a chainsaw-like sound too. Then came the screaming. Dean's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what to do, and Cas was nowhere in sight. He quickly prayed again, hoping to be heard,  
"Castiel, please. I need your help. Now. Amen" Dean stepped forwards again, and from each booth-like thing, stepped out a new metal man. Dean gulped.

"Dean is in danger" Cas said, about to hold the baby. Panic went through Sam, who's eyes widened.  
"What!? Why!?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know, but it seems urgent. I should go." Cas stepped back.  
"Let me help!" Sam said, but it was too late. The angel had gone. Sam didn't know what to do, the panic didn't leave him. He looked at the baby, who started to cry, "Hey, little baby...." Sam looked at the embellished name on the blanket wrapped around her, "Scarlet. All will be fine." He bounced up and down slightly in an effort to calm her down. It worked, luckily. Sam didn't think he'd be able to deal with a crying baby and the panic of his brother being in danger. Dean usually wouldn't call Cas into situations he could handle, which meant something must be wrong.

A hand unexpectedly touched Dean's shoulder, and he jumped slightly, so did the woman behind him.  
"Cas" he said, relieved.  
"What is this place, Dean?" Cas asked, looking around at everything, including the metal men, who he seemed to look at for longer.  
"I don't know Cas, but I do know that I don't wanna be one of them" he pointed at the nearest metal man, "'Cause if I go in there" he pointed at the booth-thing, which was scarily close now, "That's what's gonna happen to me." As if on cue, the doors opened and out stepped a metal man, and in stepped the next person. And the screaming happened again. "Please Cas, we have to go now" Dean said, turning to Cas, who nodded. But then his face went pale.  
"I... can't" Cas said.  
"What do you mean you can't, you're a goddamn angel!" Dean said, struggling to keep his voice low.  
"I'm trying, Dean!" Cas replied. Dean noticed something behind Cas. A metal man.  
"You are incompatible, you will be deleted" it said, resting a hand on Cas' shoulder.  
"No!" Dean shouted, shoving Cas out of the way, and he felt electricity coarse through him body. Dean fell onto his knees in pain, and Cas was staring in what Dean would have thought was shock, but knowing Cas, it wasn't. Dean blacked out, or he died. He didn't really know.

"Who the hell are you!?" Sam asked, pointing his gun at a man who entered his room. The man was oddly dressed, with a crooked bow tie, and a fez. He was holding an odd device, which had a small green bulb at the end. "And drop your weapon" Sam instructed. The man glanced at his object,  
"This isn't a weapon" he said.  
"Drop it." Sam repeated, and the man obeyed. "Now answer me, who are you!?" The man straightened his bow tie,  
"I'm the Doctor" he said calmly.  
"Doctor who?" Sam asked suspiciously, going nearer to his holy water.  
"Just 'the Doctor'" he replied, watching him. "You have holy water, what's that for?" He asked. Sam glared at him, "it's not like I can harm you by you choosing your own words" the man said defensively.  
"Holy water burns like acid when it touches demons." Sam said, holding the bottle and getting closer to the Doctor.  
"Demons? Interesting... That makes you Dean Winchester, or Sam, right? I've heard about you, never believed it though." The Doctor rambled.  
"Sam." He noticed the Doctor was looking at the salt circle, "That's to be safe from ghosts" he explained, and the Doctor nodded. "Could you take the hat off, slowly?" Sam asked, unsure, thinking something could be under it. The Doctor rolled his eyes,  
"Why do people hate fezzes?" He took it off slowly, and placed it on the table beside him. "Listen, I can help you. Tell me what you need" Sam studied him for a minute.  
"Tell me why you are here?" Sam asked, throwing the holy water at the Doctor's face, who then dried most of it with his sleeve.  
"Sexy- my... transport, brought me here, I don't know why. But there must be something I can help with?" He asked again. Sam took out from his pocket, a silver knife. He held it closer to the Doctor,  
"Touch this" Sam instructed, and the Doctor again obeyed. Sam nodded and pocketed his knife. "You said you had transport, right?" The Doctor nodded, "Help me find my brother and Castiel." The Doctor smiled.  
"Gladly. Follow me." Sam wasn't sure if he could trust this odd man, but Sam had a gun. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say this chapter is kind of eventful, but I'm not sure. There are a few references to different things in this chapter too, maybe you'll find them.  
> Not a lot of Castiel and Dean is shown, but hopefully soon they will be appearing more!  
> If you're on Chapter Two, you may be enjoying this, so thank you!

Castiel stared at Dean, who was now lying lifelessly on the ground. What on Earth was Dean thinking? Cas looked at the metal man. He had never seen something like this before, or at least as his memory served. And that was very reliable. He clenched his jaw tightly, subsiding his anger and looked calmly at the man in metal, who then repeated,  
"You are incompatible, you will be deleted." It moved it's hand to Cas' shoulder, but he moved just before it touched him.  
"Come on Dean." The angel said to his friend, now crouched next to Dean. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, and closed his eyes, hoping to at least be the slightest bit away. He opened his eyes, and to his disappointment, the thing was still standing over him.

"What exactly happened to your brother?" The Doctor said, rushing happily into the blue box.  
"How exactly do you expect me to-" Sam stopped walking in shock as he held open the door of the box and saw what was inside. He walked around the outside, trying to figure out how this illusion worked. What else could it be? All doubt vanished as soon as Sam stepped inside, "It's... bigger on the inside" he turned to the Doctor, who was smiling.  
"I love it when they say that!" The Doctor said to himself, and he clicked his fingers and the doors behind Sam shut. Sam jumped slightly, turning around quickly and held out his gun, aiming it at the doors.  
"What was that?" He asked, looking at the Doctor again.  
"That was me, I closed them..." the Doctor shook his head.  
"How?" Sam asked, walking closer but cautiously to the madman who calls himself the Doctor.  
"Well, I thought that was obvious." He raised his hand and clicked again, the doors opened. Sam glanced at the Doctor and raised his hand and clicked, but the doors didn't shut. The Doctor glanced at the weapon and muttered,  
"Must be the gun." Sam stared at him, but the Doctor nodded. Sam put his gun into his pocket, and raised his hand again. The Doctor mumbled something, talking to the... machine, Sam assumed, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Sam clicked his fingers, and the doors shut. He glanced at the Doctor, who shrugged,  
"I told you it was the gun. She doesn't like weapons much, neither do I." He ran to the other side of the console and pressed a few buttons, "You said you wanted help to find your brother and Castiel, correct?"  
"Well, um... Yes" Sam visibly relaxed, something he actually knew the answer to, "Yes I did" The Doctor looked up at him, but pulled a lever.  
"Do you have any of his possessions with you right now?" He asked. Sam shook his head,  
"I'll go get something now-" he headed to the doors and the Doctor pressed a few buttons,  
"Don't go out there!" The Doctor yelled.  
"I'll be fine, the ghost was sorted." he said.  
"No you don't understand we're in the-" the Doctor paused, knowing it wasn't exactly the time to explain, "Just one second" he pulled a few levers. Sam didn't notice the sound. He pulled another lever down and the whole place shook.  
"What- what was that!?" Sam said, almost shouted.  
"You can go out now." The Doctor said, sounding relieved. Sam shook his head and ran to the doors and opened them, stepping out. A few seconds later, Sam gasped very loudly.  
"How the... How....!?" He burst back into the blue box, "How did we move!? And where are we?" The Doctor walked nearer to Sam, who again aimed the gun at him.

The Doctor raised his hands in an 'I surrender' motion.  
"Could you please put the gun down?" The Doctor asked, Sam stared at him, "It makes me feel uncomfortable" he shrugged slightly. Hesitantly Sam lowered the gun, but was still ready to shoot. "Thank you" The Doctor said, lowering his arms slowly. "This is my TARDIS." He said, and after a moment of Sam continuing to stare at him, "Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. As you see, it's bigger on the outside, and has the outer appearance of a police box. It's like that because the TARDIS has a chameleon circuit which changes its outer appearance to fit its surroundings. It broke and why would I want to fix it? It's a beauty" he smiled to himself slightly, Sam recognised that smile. It was the same type of smile Dean had when he spoke about the Impala.  
"Is there anything else I should know? Like how did you get your hands on this... thing?" Sam asked, and on the word 'thing' the console (Sam had decided on what to call it) made a sound, which seemed angry or offended.  
"TARDIS" The Doctor offered, and Sam nodded slightly,  
"TARDIS" Sam corrected, and the console made another noise, as if Sam were forgiven.  
"I'm not human." The Doctor stated.  
"Of course you're not." He raised the gun at the Doctor again, "Now tell me why I shouldn't shoot you."  
"Because I'm good. And you know that." The Doctor replied, "Now let's find your brother and Castiel." Sam, for some reason, had some trust in this man, he nodded. If he proved untrustworthy, he'd have to hope a gun could kill whatever he was.  
"Okay... but what are you then?" Sam asked, pocketing his gun.  
"I'm an alien" The Doctor said. Sam nodded,  
"Right, aliens..." Sam pondered, "What next?" He said to himself, but the Doctor answered,  
"Possibly more aliens." He grabbed his device, putting it in an inside pocket, "That's my sonic screwdriver by the way." He walked towards the exit, "Right where is your-" he trailed off, "Why are we in London?" He asked himself, then he turned to Sam, "It's not possible that your brother is in London, right?" He asked and Sam stepped out, closing the blue doors behind him.  
"No... Unless Cas brought him here, but I don't think he'd have a reason to..." Sam checked his phone. No messages. With a silent sigh, Sam put away his phone and looked at the Doctor.  
"Well, there must be a reason why we were brought here, and we won't find out by standing around." The Doctor said, straightening his red bowtie again. Sam looked around at his surroundings, and when he went to look at the Doctor again, he slightly jumped in surprise that he was no longer with him, instead he was walking directly towards a couple. Sam quickly followed. 

The Doctor was holding out a case, with something written on it, Sam didn't look though, instead stood beside the Doctor and listened,  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Smith and this is Mr. Anderson." He smiled, and, by looking at the couple, Sam could tell that they were reading the card. "And as you read we work for the electricians in this area and we wandered if you could take part in a quick survey for us?" He gave a smile that seemed genuine. The woman nodded, and looked at her partner who also nodded.  
"Great, thank you. Your time is appreciated." The Doctor paused for a few seconds as he put his card holder away in one of his inside pockets, "Right then," he clasped his hands together, looking slightly like a child at Christmas, "Have you recently seen, heard or smelt anything odd?" The Doctor waited for a reply which didn't come, "Anything? Electrical errors, the prime minister giving off a bad scent, giant salt and pepper shakers on wheels, anything?" The two in the couple shook their head,  
"No, sorry. What has that got to do with your job title....? You're the heads of the company, aren't you?"  
"We like to be more personal with our customers." The Doctor smiled again, and put his hands in his pockets, "Well thank you, that is all. Enjoy the rest of your day." He spun on his heel and began to walk away, Sam closely following.  
"What was that about? And what was that... thing, you showed them?" Sam asked, and the Doctor pulled out the card holder.  
"This- this, is my psychic paper, it shows whatever I want it to show. And that was me checking to see if something odd was happening in the area. Apparently not but..." the Doctor was putting his psychic paper away when he suddenly stopped walking. Sam took a minute to realise, turned around and walked back to him.  
"What?" Sam asked, looking around.  
"No! No!" The Doctor's voice was a mix of pain, anger and confusion.  
"What is it?" Sam repeated, starting to worry.  
"That... that symbol." He pointed to a poster on the wall, "That.... no. I sorted that out. I fixed it. This can not have happened."  
"Things do get undone. And what does that mean?" Sam studied the graffiti that was drawn onto the centre of the poster, a C with a circle around it. It meant nothing to him, yet. But, obviously, for the Doctor, it meant trouble.

"I'll explain." The Doctor said, sighing, "But I can't just yet, and not here." Sam nodded, he understood. Why wouldn't he after all that he and Dean had been through? The Doctor began to walk again, in no specific direction, or so Sam thought. The Doctor pulled a thing out of his inner pockets again- seriously how big were those things?- that slightly resembled Dean's EMF detector.  
"What's... that?" Sam asked, pointing towards the thing in the Doctor's hand. He was holding it in front of him, as if he were, in fact, checking for EMF. The Doctor glanced at Sam, then back at his device and said,  
"Oh this? It's my timey-wimey detector." The Doctor flipped it in the air and caught it. It landed perfectly in his grasp. From what Sam had seen of the Doctor so far, that might have been a rare sight to have seen. "Of course, I've upgraded and downsized." He still held it in front of him, turning a corner sharply, Sam following.  
"And what is the function of this.... timey.... wimey detector?" Sam asked, glancing around the surround area they were currently in, his gaze went back to the Doctor.  
"It goes ding when there's stuff." The Doctor said.  
"Okay..." Sam shook his head slightly.  
"My theory seems to be wrong..." The Doctor said, some sadness visible in his voice. He tucked his timey-wimey detector back into his pocket, and arrived at a street that was full of people talking. The Doctor continued to walk through the street, excusing himself past groups of people, and so was Sam. Luckily it was easy for Sam to find the Doctor when they'd sometimes get separated. It was mostly because of the ridiculous clothing the Doctor was in. Suddenly, they bumped into a tall man with curly dark brown hair, and a shorter man who was wearing a leather jacket over a jumper.  
"Excuse me." The taller man said, obviously forcing it and he reached his arm out to pass through. Recognition sparked on the Doctor's face.  
"You must be Sherlock Holmes!" He sounded quite happy at the news, and the name sounded slightly familiar to him too. He was... the detective? And his partner, John Watson, army doctor?  
"I don't have time for fans, now if you'll excuse me..." Sherlock's voice sounded agitated.  
"I wouldn't exactly call myself that, but sure." The Doctor said, smiling slightly again. The look in his eyes seemed as if he were meeting one of his favourite fictional characters, but that was too... odd. "You've found something odd going on and you are trying to figure out what it is exactly. Put a reason to the events." The Doctor nodded his head to the side slightly. 

Sherlock stopped, and looked at the Doctor, his eyebrows creased in confusion. To John that was a rare sight to see- other than if Sherlock was offending people.  
"Yes. How did you know?" Sherlock studied the man who stood in front of him. His mind threw out a few deductions, but not many.  
Runs a lot.  
Smart.  
Adventurous.  
Brave.  
Caring.  
Kind.  
Sherlock then looked at the man beside him, who was even taller than himself,  
Runs quite a bit.  
Brave.  
Healthy.  
Bad past, mother died at young age.  
Kind.  
Caring.  
American.  
Adventurous.  
Tough.  
Still, to Sherlock, that was not enough. Afraid that perhaps something was wrong with him, he turned to John, who he deduced easily. Slightly more relaxed that he knew his brain was fine, he waited for his answer.

"Well, you see my friend and I are too. Not quite in the way you are, but I know for a fact it is dangerous and you shouldn't go alone." The Doctor said, deadly serious. Sherlock laughed slightly,  
"I've been against worse." He replied casually, taking his leather gloves off of his hands. John glared at him, and Sherlock added, forced and sarcastically, "But why not?" And continued to walk.  
"You're going in the wrong direction." The Doctor said, and Sherlock shook his head.  
"It's locked. Too high to climb." Sherlock said, but the Doctor walked in that direction anyway. Sherlock begrudgingly joining him, John following him. Sam walked beside the Doctor and whispered,  
"Do we need help to find Dean and Cas?" He didn't mind, but he thought Dean wouldn't be happy at all. The Doctor shrugged, and continued to walk. As they began to arrive at the tall gate, John turned to them,  
"Who are you two anyway? I'm John Watson." He stuck out a hand to Sam, who took it,  
"Sam Winchester." He replied.  
"American?" John asked.  
"Obviously, John." Sherlock interrupted. John ignored him and asked the Doctor,  
"And you?" The Doctor looked towards him,  
"I'm the Doctor." He replied, still looking at the gate.  
"Doctor what?" John asked, not really knowing what to call him yet, as shown by his facial expression.  
"Nothing, just 'the Doctor'" he replied.  
"That's... Strange." John said, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

Once they had arrived at the gate, Sherlock smirked slightly.  
"I said so. Now let's head back." He got ready to leave, but the Doctor shook his head.  
"Have you tried pick-locking it?" Sam asked. Sherlock stared at the Winchester brother as if he were completely thick.  
"Of course I have." Sherlock said, looking back at the Doctor, who was fetching something from his pocket. Sam knew that if he did ever get along with this... rude sociopath, it would take quite a while. Looking back at the Doctor, he saw that he was holding his sonic screwdriver, pointing the bulb end at the locks. The bulb lit and an odd... sonic sound emitted from the device. Sherlock rolled his eyes. That was, until, he saw the sparks fly from the locks and they opened. Sam smirked slightly to himself, before realising he was acting a bit like Dean. The Doctor pushed one of the gates open and stepped through and followed, in order, Sam, John and Sherlock who pushed the gate close behind himself.  
"How did you do that?" Sherlock questioned, walking towards the Doctor, both hands behind his back, a stern expression on his face.  
"Sonic technology." The Doctor answered simply, slipping the device into his inner top pocket. Instead of questioning Sherlock gave a short nod, and his eyebrows drew together and looked deep in concentration. Surrounding them were three grey walls finishing the square shape that the gate also was a part of, and one door opposite the gates. The Doctor headed towards the door and crouched slightly. He shut one eye and peered through the keyhole.  
"Right." He said suddenly after a few minutes, causing John to jump slightly. Sam walked over to him,  
"What is it?" He asked, and the Doctor straightened up.  
"Look, Sam. What can you see?" He moved out of the way and Sam took his place, crouching down more than the Doctor and peered through. It was quite hard to see the room as it was very dark, for a few minutes Sam couldn't make out anything until slowly shapes formed from the dark. On the left, all he could make out was a bunch of wires all tangled, but they didn't look like the connected to anything. On the right, however was a world map- Sam assumed by the size- there were seven red pins in different spots over the map, blue ones surrounding them, slightly like a sea. Sam wasn't sure what it meant, but it didn't seem very good. Sam straightened and turned to the Doctor,  
"What does it mean?" The others glanced at each other, John's curiosity appeared on his face but he stood still.  
"I believe- from the thing I couldn't say earlier, that somehow, seven had escaped. I-" The Doctor again had the sad look on his face, but worry also, "I... we need to find somewhere safe, and luckily, I know just the place." The group of people who surrounded them, looking curiously at him, though Sherlock's stare was more hard as he attempted again to deduce this... man. The Doctor sighed slightly, the sadness visibly fading, and with a small smile he said,  
"Follow me." Before heading out of the gates.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?
> 
> I hope you still like the story after this chapter, and I hope I wrote it all well...

The Doctor lead the small group of people to a blue police box, which John had stared at for a few moments. Sherlock was looking at it too, however he seemed to be more observing it, as was common with him.   
"What exactly are we supposed to do with a blue police box?" John asked, his arms folded in front of his chest. The Doctor shrugged, and walked around to the doors, which he pushed open and stepped through. From where the group was standing, the doors were not visible. Sam then followed the Doctor, and John watched in confusion. Curiously, he followed the path of the two people, and made his way into the box, and Sherlock was left outside.   
"How?!" John stumbled out backwards, and hastily looked at both visible sides of the box on the outside, before walking in again. Sherlock decided to go see what the fuss was about, and he entered the 'small' box. His eyes widened in shock, and he felt as if something was wrong with his brain. It was impossible.  
"It's... It's..." John began, breathlessly and still in shock, constantly looking from right to left.  
"Bigger on the inside." Sherlock finished, his voice filled with uncertainty. He could not believe what his eyes were showing him.   
"Yes it's-" The Doctor paused as he looked up from where he was still standing, and saw that Sherlock was pointing his gun at him, and John was fumbling for his. "Guns! What is it with guns!?" He sounded as if he gave up, and he pointed his sonic screwdriver at them.  
"Put that down or I will shoot you!" Sherlock said, ready to pull the trigger. The sonic started to buzz, and a spark came from where Sherlock and John were holding their guns, and simultaneously they dropped their guns with a slight exclamation. The Doctor looked at Sam slightly pleadingly, who nodded and picked up both guns and emptied the bullets from them.  
"Thank you Sam." The Doctor said, and he turned to Sherlock and John, "We've only just met. All of us. So, instead of me saying why I should be trusted, tell me why you should be." The Doctor calmly put his sonic away and waited expectantly.   
"This is an illusion... it must be." Sherlock muttered instead of answering.  
"Okay, I'll prove it." The Doctor turned to the console, pressed a few buttons and pulled a few levers, and the room burst into life, shaking and the room filled with sound. A few seconds later, the room lit up and was still and silent.  
"What was that?" John asked, loosening his death grip on the bars and Sherlock stood up after loosing his balance.

The Doctor did his best to hide the smile that came onto his face, and he looked at Sam who was looking at him.  
"Why don't you three check this out, I've done this many times before." He watched Sam walking towards the door, and Sherlock was staring at the Doctor,  
"Why are you acting as if we moved, it would be imposs-" he got cut off as John made a sound of amazement after Sam had opened the doors. Sherlock turned to make a comment, when he saw what the pair did.  
"Go and have a better look." The Doctor said, gesturing at the door. Sherlock nodded slightly, and walked to the door, ready to find faults with the illusions he was being shown. However, even if it were an illusion- which it had to be- it was beautiful. They were looking towards Earth, and stars surrounded them.  
"How is this even possible?" John asked, glancing behind himself at the Doctor, who was now standing behind them.  
"This is my TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor said, looking at the view he had seen a million times before, but he never grew tired of it.  
"No." Sherlock said, stepping out of the TARDIS.  
"Sherlock!" The Doctor said, panicked. He pushed by everyone before they could react and grabbed the bottom of Sherlock's trench coat. "It is real. Now come in." The Doctor pulled Sherlock in, and his face was pale.

Cas was stuck. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. Dean was still alive, though. The metal man hadn't given enough electricity to kill Dean, as if they needed as many people as possible alive. But Cas wasn't sure if Dean would be alive much longer. Cas had also reasoned that Dean had stepped in the way, hoping Cas could get him out. But, he couldn't. Cas felt a hand on his shoulder, not a metal one. Human. Or that's how it felt. Not an angel, Cas knew. He turned his head, to see two men, one was a tall, thin man and the other was wearing a bulky trench coat, the thin one was holding out a hand.  
"Run." The man said, then he looked at Dean, "Bring your friend." He added, stepping back, "Now!" The metal man turned towards him, and looked as if he were recognised. Castiel picked Dean up as best- and awkwardly- as angelicly possible, he stood up and turned to the man, who then turned on his heel and ran. Cas followed, having to trust these men, who... were different to the others. 

"Now do you believe me?" The Doctor asked, lounging in a chair.  
"What are you?" Sherlock asked, after deducing he couldn't be human if he owned such a machine.  
"I'm an alien." The Doctor casually replied, crossing his leg.  
"There must be different types of alien, then, right?" Sam asked, causing everyone to look at him. The Doctor nodded,  
"There are many. Some are good, some are bad. Some are warriors." He straightened in his seat.  
"Then... what are you?" Sam asked, leaning unknowingly closer to the Doctor in interest. The Doctor looked hesitant before he answered,  
"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." He said, shifting in his seat slightly.   
"Why are you so... alone?" Sam then asked, then he noticed the Doctor's sad expression, "If you don't mind me asking..."  
"I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the last Time Lord." He replied.  
"How?" Sherlock asked curiously. The Doctor opened his mouth but before he could reply, a sound of beeping filled the room, which caused John to jump.  
"What was that!?" He questioned, worried. He tried to find his gun, but then remembered Sam had taken it from him earlier. The Doctor jumped up,  
"She found Dean!" He rushed to the console, and Sam jumped up too, a look of relief and happiness crossed his face. The Doctor pushed various buttons, and as he pulled the lever, the room shook slightly, not as much as usual though.

They skidded around a corner and the men hid behind the wall. Cas copied their motion, but held onto Dean still. The thin man pulled a silver pen-like thing out of his pocket, which had a blue bulb at the end. He pointed it at Dean, the bulb lit up and a buzzing sound emitted from the device.   
"Don't worry, this won't harm him." He said, moving to look at the small device as if he were reading it. "He's fine, he'll wake up soon." He pocketed the device, and poked his head around the corner they passed. He turned, "Back to the running." He said, and ran forwards, followed by the other man and Cas. The thin man skidded to a halt, dust rose to the air from the gravel-like surface they had recently arrived on, and so did the man in the trench coat. Cas copied their motion, confused as to why this man stopped running. In front of them a blue police box materialised out of nowhere. "How..." He stared at the box and Castiel could tell that the man recognised it.   
"But... that's the TARDIS?" The man in the trench coat exclaimed, completely confused, "How could some one else be driving the TARDIS!?" But the three men's attention got caught by the door opening, and a man stuck his head out.

"He should be here." The Doctor said, running to the doors, "Stay in here incase it's dangerous out there." He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Ah..." he stepped outside and the doors shut, just after Sam had spotted Dean being held in Cas' arms.

"...Doctor?" The trench coat-wearing man asked, and the man in the bow tie nodded. The man in the trench coat glanced between the tall man and 'the Doctor', "There's two of you now?" However, instead of replying, the bow tie wearing Doctor looked at Cas, and smiled a bit,   
"Dean Winchester and Castiel. Am I correct?" He stepped forwards, and Cas stepped back.  
"Who are you?" Cas asked. The bow tie wearing Doctor pointed at the man in the trench coat, "He's Jack Harkness, he, and I" he pointed at the tall thin man and himself, "Are the Doctor. The same person." He went to hold Dean, and Cas took a step back,   
"Why do you want Dean?" He asked.  
"Sam Winchester is waiting inside." The Doctor (11) clicked his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS to reveal Sam standing in the doorway, posed as if he were about to throw open the doors. Sam stepped out.   
"What happened to Dean?" Sam asked, then he glanced at the others, "And who are these people?"

"I'll explain everything." The Doctor (11) said, glancing at his younger self, before looking back at Dean, "But we need to get Dean inside." He looked up to the sound of three metal men nearing them, "Everyone in, now!" He demanded, and everyone followed his instruction. Castiel looked around at the interior of the box. Bigger on the inside. The angels had mentioned about something like this before, he recalled, placing Dean on the ground. The Doctor (10) entered the TARDIS last and shut the doors behind him, before joining the other Doctor at the console, giving his assistance by pressing the correct buttons to speed up the process.   
"Okay, we should be safe now." The Doctor (11) said, relief filling his voice.  
"So you're the future me?" The other Doctor asked the older him. He nodded. "Right, nice to know I have a future." He said, then turned to Sherlock and John, "Who are these two?" Before Sherlock and John could introduce themselves, the older Doctor said quietly (which was not very quiet),  
"You read the books by Conan Doyle. Remember?" And the younger of the two nodded. Jack closed the thing that was on his wrist that had all of his attention until now, and walked over to Castiel and stuck out his hand,  
"Jack Harkness." He said, smirking.  
"I don't understand, is that a flirtation?" Cas asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"Of course." Was Jack's reply, still smirking.  
"I'm an angel of the Lord..." Cas started to explain.

"Sorry, did you say books? You mean... about our lives?!" John asked the Doctors, glancing at Sherlock.  
"Well, yes. I... we picked the series from an alternate universe while cross-universal travelling was... able to happen without destroying every universe ever." The Doctor (11) said, leaning against the console slightly,  
"Though it was based in the 1800's while you actually live in the 21st century." The Doctor (10) explained. Sam, who was stood behind the shocked Sherlock and John, stepped forwards and tapped their shoulders in a friendly way,  
"It'll take a bit of getting used to having a book series written about you." He then walked nearer to the Doctors.  
"How would you know?" Sherlock asked, and Sam turned to him,   
"Dean and I have a series after us, but it was written in the same universe." Sam replied, turning to the Doctors. Sherlock mentally told himself off for asking such an obvious question  
"That's Sam Winchester, Dean is over there, and Castiel. You have to read the books soon, the series is Supernatural by the way." The Doctor (11) said to the other Doctor.  
"So how exactly are you the same person? You look nothing alike." Sam asked.  
"Oh, I forgot to say about that..." The Doctor (11) said, but the other Doctor continued,  
"So, as you may or may not know, I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey. Gallifreyans have two hearts-"   
"I thought you said you were a Time Lord?" Sherlock interrupted, and before anyone else could say anything, John asked a question,  
"Wait... you have two hearts?!"   
"Let's not get into that now, Sherlock." The Doctor (10) said, turning to face John, "And yes, I...we do."  
"Can I see?" John asked curiously, and the Doctor (10) nodded, holding out a stethoscope that seemed to come from nowhere and John took it.  
"As I was saying..." The Doctor (11) continued, "We don't necessarily... die, once killed. We regenerate, meaning we change. Completely. It feels like death though, because we have all of our cells changing." As the Doctor was speaking, the other Doctor had John check his two hearts, then John approached the Doctor (11), who then got his hearts checked.  
"And somehow I... die, then I become him." The Doctor (10) finished, "But I need to get back into my correct time stream soon, and so does he to his." The Doctor (10) turned to point at Jack, to see him flirting with Castiel. The Doctor (11) also noticed it at the same time, and in unison they said,   
"Stop it." 

Cas walked to Dean to check on him, and placed a hand on his chest. Dean would wake up very soon, he could tell and he turned around to face the group. Jack was looking at the thing on his wrist again, but glanced up just in time to see Castiel studying him, and he winked, before going back to the thing on his wrist. Cas didn't completely understand what was with... Jack. He turned to the Doctor who was talking to himself and walked towards them.  
"Castiel!" The Doctor (11) greeted.  
"Doctor..." Cas greeted hesitantly, "I wanted to know, what were those metal men?" That question drew the attention of everyone.  
"None of you here remember?" Both of the Doctors asked,   
"Battle of Canary Wharf?" The Doctor (11) asked. No one did anything, other than Jack who acted slightly upset, "Right-" the Doctor started, but got interrupted by Dean suddenly sitting up and gasping.  
"Dean!" Sam said, running over to his brother, "Dean, are you okay?" Dean nodded and Sam helped him to sit up properly.  
"What the hell was that thing?" He asked, trying to calm down the headache he got after waking up. Sam was about to reply before Dean looked around, and he jumped slightly, "Where am I and who are these people!?" Sam looked worriedly at the group who were all looking at them.

"So what are they again?" Dean said, taking another bite of the pie he had found in the TARDIS' kitchen. They had all introduced themselves, and explained the situation at hand. Or what they knew of it so far.  
"Cybermen. These exact types were made in the parallel universe to ours." The Doctor (10) said, resting his feet on the console from where he sat on his seat.  
"So why couldn't they be here? You said something like that earlier, Doctor." Sam said, turning to look at the Doctors.  
"Well, there was a battle. The Cybermen who were made in that universe, followed behind something that created this... rip, that allowed them through." The Doctor (11) replied, dipping his fish finger in his custard.   
"And as we later found out, the thing that created that 'rip' was created by the Daleks." The Doctor (10) looked at everyone in the group as the other Doctor continued,  
"The Cybermen tried to form an alliance with the Daleks, failing that they decided to battle. From going into the parallel universe, everything that was there, including every Cybermen every Dalek. Me. And... the ones who came to help from the other universe got Void stuff on them. The humans all stayed on the other universe where they wouldn't be pulled in, and I closed the Void by bringing all of the Daleks and Cybermen into it. Every single one." Everyone nodded, even Jack, who didn't exactly know what had happened.  
"What's the Void?" John asked.  
"It's... nothingness. To Eternals it was known as "The Howling", to others they'd describe it as Hell." The Doctor (10) replied.  
"Well I've been to Hell and it sounds nothing like that." Dean commented, taking the last bite of his pie. His comment earning him a stare from Sherlock, John and one from Jack, though anyone looking couldn't tell why Jack was staring.  
"It's a different sort of Hell, I guess. But the main point, nothing would ever want to be there." The Doctor (10) continued, sitting up straight.   
"And why didn't everything escape 'the Void'?" Sherlock asked, still not quite believing everything that was happening, and how quickly his life turned mad.  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we have something to do with it." The Doctor (11) said, putting away his bowl of custard and standing up.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues...
> 
> (I haven't corrected any mistakes yet, so if some come up hopefully it'll be sorted soon!)

It was the next day, after everyone (other than the Doctors and Castiel) had slept and gotten ready for what was to come from the next day. The Doctor was stood at the console when mostly everyone hesitantly entered the room. He had told no-one what he meant the night before, but they were curious.  
"So... what are the plans for today?" Sam asked curiously. He'd usually make his own plans, but it didn't really know what to do next.  
"Well, usually, I leave plans until life and death situations..." The Doctor (11) said, now he moved to the computer screen and circular symbols appeared on the screen, and it appeared as if he were reading it.  
"But...?" Dean asked, running his hand through his hair, aiming to fix it.  
"But, I have a plan!" He pushed the screen away and it stopped near Sherlock, who eyed the text- he had deduced- but unable to read it. John looked as if he were about to say something but the Doctor stopped him by adding, "Sort of anyway." He pressed a few buttons and went to find the screen again.  
"How do you 'sort of' have a plan?" John asked, sounding panicked.  
"Something to do with time travel, I know that much." He pressed and pulled a few things, before sitting with a sigh, "I don't know. And I don't like not knowing." The other Doctor, who was forgotten by a few people, entered the room, putting on a pair of glasses.  
"Did I miss something?" He asked, walking over to the screen and looking at it, before typing at the what seemed like a type-writer thing. He looked back up at the screen, his brows creased in confusion.  
"Nothing." Sherlock replied, bored.  
"What is it, Doctor?" Jack asked, making his way to the Doctors, who were almost side by side.  
"Which one are you asking?" The Doctor (10) asked, not moving his gaze from the screen.  
"Um... both?" Jack answered, uncertain. The Doctor (11) looked over at the Doctor (10) and waited for him to answer for them both.  
"Well, it seems the Cybermen grew quicker than usual, and without warning. Usually we'd have time to stop them before they did too much damage..." He straightened and took his glasses off, "But now every minute counts, even in a time machine."

The Doctor (11) went to the exit and opened the doors, and peeked his head outside. He then closed the doors completely, staying inside. He turned on his heel and faced the group, just in time to see the other Doctor slowly fading.  
"Doctor!?" Jack said, looking up from the other side of the room and rushed towards him. Castiel suddenly appeared in the room, as if to bring news when he noticed what was happening with the Doctor (10). He held his hand out and concentrated, a few moments later the look of confusion was still on his face.  
"This is... odd." He said, and the Doctor (11) took out his sonic and pointed at the other Doctor before reading it.  
"Well..." The Doctor (11) pocketed his sonic, "I guess this is goodbye, Doctor." The Doctor (10) looked down at his fading form, and nodded. Simultaneously the Doctors stuck out their hands for a handshake.  
"What is happening!?" Dean asked, looking at the Doctor (10) who looked like a fading hologram. Sam was about to repeat the question when the older Doctor turned to him,  
"He's returning to his own time. The reason it's taking so long is because the TARDIS wants to ensure it's as safe as possible." The Doctor (11) simply stated, and turned to Cas. Jack was still looking in slight shock at the fading Doctor, but he didn't look surprised. They had somehow been brought to the same place from different time streams, and he liked being with the Doctor, but seeing this, he knew he probably wouldn't have long left to help them either.

Castiel, Dean, Sam, the Doctor, Jack, Sherlock and John all sat around a circular table in a restaurant somewhere on planet Earth. The Doctor was unsure of where, exactly, and the TARDIS had appeared in the disabled toilets- which, thankfully, was empty. The group were all looking at their menus other than the Doctor and Castiel, who were instead talking quietly to each other but abruptly stopping as soon as the smiling waiter came to serve them and Jack winked at him, which earned him a glare from the Doctor.  
"M-may I take your orders?" The man stuttered, looking at the whole group, but glancing back at Jack every second or so.  
"Yes. Of course." Jack said, winking again at the waiter before giving his order, and the rest of the group gave theirs. The waiter quickly fled after taking the orders.  
"What's our plan?" Sherlock asked. He had created some plans in his mind but was unsure if any would work- he had never faced anything like the Cybermen before.  
"Um..." The Doctor looked thoughtful for a few moments before shrugging.  
"Are you saying we don't have a plan!?" Dean exclaimed, and Sam nudged him slightly because most of the people on other tables had turned to look at them. Eventually everyone turned away and the Doctor replied,  
"Well, no... but look I'm still alive and..." he paused for a second and his mind flickered back to the memories of him regenerating, "Most of my plans worked without me dying. But you should be safe when I do get a plan."  
"Most!?" Dean exclaimed, quieter this time.  
"Should!?" John questioned, eyes widening slightly.  
"Look, I trust the Doctor with my... life." Jack said, hesitating with the last word. Sherlock noticed and turned towards him, concentrating on Jack.  
"We don't even know you!" Dean said and Jack looked slightly hurt but it went away quickly, replaced with his usual half-smile.  
"I hate to admit it, but Dean's right." Sam said, looking at the group.  
"Saving your life isn't enough?" Jack asked, Dean looked at him slightly confused. "What? When?" Before Jack could reply, Cas cleared his threat and the group looked towards him.

"When you moved in the way of the... Cyberman, I couldn't get you out. I looked up and the two men- the younger Doctor, and Jack. They helped us to escape." Castiel explained, and the majority of the group nodded.  
"I don't see any reason John and I should trust you, though. Or, actually, why anyone here should trust you, Doctor, as you could have changed over time." Sherlock said, now looking at the Doctor.  
"Really?" The Doctor sighed, "We don't have time for this. But..." he remembered a solution for their situation. "I swore I'd not do this again." He mumbled, standing up and motioning to Castiel to stand as well. Cas wasn't sure what the Doctor was going to do, but he trusted him enough to not attack, in a public place anyhow. He didn't know much about the Time Lords either. The Doctor glanced nervously around, hoping no one was watching, but Dean wasn't trusting of him.  
"What are you going to do?" Dean asked, slowly standing.  
"It's fine... it'll only hurt a bit... maybe a lot.." The Doctor said, and just before Castiel could move backwards, the Doctor's forehead collided with his. Everyone stood up, shocked at what the Doctor had just done, but Jack smiled a few seconds later, figuring out what he had done. Cas' hand was on his forehead as thousands of images flashed in front of him. The Doctor was doing the same, but holding his forehead in pain. Cas was also pained, but was busy looking at the images to care.  
"Oh." Cas said once the images had stopped.  
"That was only part one." The Doctor sighed, before, again, colliding his head with Cas'. Dean looked sharply at Sam, who was staring at the pair in shock. This time, Cas actually grunted in pain, and so did the Doctor.  
"What is he doing?" John whispered at Sherlock, but Jack heard and answered.  
"He's showing Cassie something. I'm not sure what, but I think..." Jack looked at the thing on his wrist, and Sherlock made a mental note to ask what it was later on.  
"'Cassy'?" Dean asked, looking at Jack.  
"Don't worry Dean, I'm sure I can get you a nickname too." Jack replied, smirking slightly. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, "That's what I thought, Squirrel." Dean was slightly shocked at the choice of nickname, but kept quiet.  
"As you were saying?" Sherlock asked impatiently.  
"Right." Jack looked down at the thing on his wrist again, and pressing a few buttons which made loud beeps, "Background information? Or something along those lines." He closed it, and rested his arm on his lap as Cas and the Doctor sat down finally, both resting a hand on their heads slightly.  
"So, is he trustworthy?" Sam asked Cas, who nodded.  
"Very. He's..." Castiel searched for the word, but couldn't quote think of it in the correct language and instead used, "Heroic. He's saved Earth on multiple occasions and has also saved many other planets from destruction." 

Dean stared at Cas after he had finished speaking, understanding what Cas was saying, but not quite believing it. "It's true." Cas said, staring directly at Dean.  
"Stop doing that." Dean replied after a moment of silence.  
"I'll tell you all something." Joh said randomly, attracting every member of the group's attention. "The service here is absolutely terrible." What John said earned a small laugh from everyone on the table other than Cas and Sherlock, but with Sherlock a small smile tugged at his lips. The group had a small discussion and finally the waiter arrived again, holding a wooden tray with all of the drinks on.  
"I'm so sorry." The waiter said once everyone collected their drinks, "There was a small problem in the kitchen, but it's better now."  
"What sort of problem?" Sherlock asked curiously. From what he could see, there was no problem with making the drinks- or the start on making the food.  
"Somehow sulphur found it's way into the kitchen. Luckily, however, it has not found its way into any food or drinks, so don't worry." The waiter gave a false smile before turning and walking away to the kitchen. Sam, Dean and Cas all instantly looked at a each other and the Doctor quickly caught on.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons!
> 
> This chapter hasn't been edited for mistakes, sorry! And I hope this is a good chapter... Thank you to anyone who read this story!

"What is it?" Jack asked after taking a sip of his drink.  
"A demon, or more." Castiel- or Cassy as Jack would put it- said.  
"I don't think we exactly have time to go demon hunting right now. Planet in danger and all!" Dean said.  
"Demons?" Sherlock asked.  
"No, I said diamonds." Dean replied sarcastically, "Yes, demons."  
"D-demons are real?" John stuttered, and Sam nodded, "Right... Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" He continued, panicked.  
"What do we have to do, then?" Jack asked, setting down his cup of drink.  
"First off, find out who's being possessed." Sam said, "There are a few ways to do this." It then dawned on him he hadn't tested the group in front of him, "Wait. Everyone hold out your hand..." From his pocket he took out a small container of holy water and waited for everyone to hold their hand out.  
"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.  
"Testing." Sam replied, unscrewing the lid, "Now, this'll only hurt if you are being possessed by a demon." He poured the liquid onto the Doctor's hand. Nothing happened. Jack's hand, nothing happened.  
"How do we know you're not possessed?" Sherlock asked calmly. Sam and Dean pulled down the neck of their shirts to reveal the top half of the anti-possession symbol.  
"This is an anti-possession symbol, it does as it says on the tin." Dean said, pulling the neck back up, but still held his hand out for the water. Sam readjusted his top, before pouring water onto his, then Dean's hand. "You will all need the tattoo. All the humans anyway, I'm not sure about Time Lords." He glanced at the Doctor who replied,  
"Better safe than sorry."  
"What about Castiel, then?" Sherlock asked, turning towards the angel who seemed to have left them sometime earlier.  
"He's an angel." Dean replied, before noticing Sherlock hadn't held his hand out, but John's hand was still out, waiting. Sam also noticed this and poured some of the holy water onto John's hand, which had no reaction, then Sherlock's, which, unexpectedly, burned him. Everyone jumped up onto their feet instantly, all shocked.  
"When did this happen!?" Jack asked, staring at the now black-eyed Sherlock, who wore an evil smile. Castiel was then standing next to Sherlock, and rested his hand on Sherlock's head.  
"No, Cas!" Dean shouted, but then got thrown at the window, which smashed upon impact. Sam started to exorcise the demon as Jack tried to distract it with the Doctor. Castiel was being held up against the wall, but noticed everyone was sitting calmly at their seats, turning their heads to face them, smiling. John turned his head just in time to see the black smoke exiting Sherlock's mouth and going to the ground. Sherlock was abnormally pale and almost fell but caught himself.  
"Sherlock!" John said, relieved. Sherlock nodded, before turning his gaze to the full room, with about 30 people staring at them with black eyes.  
"There's only a very small chance of us getting away alive from this." Sherlock commented.  
"Hasn't stopped me before." Dean said, now standing beside Sherlock, and Cas and Sam standing beside him.  
"I have an idea." Cas said as the demons began to walk towards them, "Everyone close your eyes." He said as a bright light started to come from his direction.  
"Close your eyes!" Dean repeated, then he glanced at the Doctor who was watching Castiel with a smile, "I suppose you don't have to." He said, and the light started to get unbearable so Dean shut his eyes tightly, and covered them with his hands. 

Screaming was audible. Very audible, actually. Even the Doctor had to cover his ears from the horrendous sound, but him more than everyone, really. It gave him bad memories, as well a bad earache. The light had finally ceased, and the humans of the group uncovered their eyes.  
"What was that!?" John asked.  
"Fantastic!" The Doctor said, smiling and still looking at Castiel, who shifted uncomfortably.  
"My true form. Only other Heavenly beings- and Gallifreyans it seems- can see my true form without their eyes burning out of their skull, which usually results in their death." Castiel replied, and John turned the body which was flat on their face to reveal an eyeless face with blood was smudged on the cheeks.  
"My God..." John whispered, shocked.  
"No, I'm Castiel." Castiel's comment earned a chuckle from the Doctor. Castiel looked at the Doctor, confusion showing on his face, before it went, "You must leave now." He said, before vanishing. John rubbed his eyes quickly before shaking his head. The Doctor looked as if he heard something in the distance,  
"Castiel was right, we must leave now." The Doctor said, and walked towards the exit, which was locked, however, luckily enough the door was plainly glass with only a dark wooden frame. He took his sonic out and pointed it at the glass of the door. Soon enough the glass splintered, and with a slight knock of the hand, it shattered into a thousand pieces and fell to the ground. "Now!" He repeated, exiting the building through the shattered pane, and waited patiently for the others. Slightly reluctantly, Sherlock stepped through, followed by John, Jack, Dean and Sam. The Doctor quickly lead the way to where he had parked the TARDIS, the sound was now audible to the rest of the group. It was hard to tell exactly what it was, however it obviously wasn't good news. 

They were almost at the TARDIS when the odd sound cleared to one of marching. The group looked at one another in slight shock, and they began to hurry to the TARDIS, which turned out to have moved. The Winchesters, John and, secretly, Sherlock, were beginning to panic. However the look on the Doctor's face was calm, and Jack's was worry.  
"I'm sorry Doctor, I have to go, Torchwood needs me." Jack knew it wasn't the best of moments to go, but he had ignored the situation for long enough. He wasn't sure if the ride would be safe, but his vortex manipulator stored enough power for a few more trips. Quickly the Doctor pulled Jack into a hug, before saluting him off. The rest of the group was currently standing, staring at he two and wondering why they chose this moment to say their goodbyes. They didn't know the hundreds of years that had passed since the Doctor and Jack had last met, or the slight guilt the Doctor held. The Doctor stood back and saluted Jack as the march of the Cybermen neared. After a small flash of blue light, Jack was gone.  
"What was... that?" Sam asked, "That wasn't something... I've seen before."  
"It's a timey-wimey thing. Don't stress over that point now, we need to go." The marching sound stopped, and lasers began to shoot towards them.  
"You will be deleted!" The robotic voices talked over each other.  
"Run!" The Doctor shouted.  
"Where to!?" Sherlock yelled back, gesturing towards the wall in front of them- that the Doctor (somehow) hadn't noticed earlier- blocked their exit. Or it had suddenly appeared, he was uncertain.  
"Follow me." He said, going to grab the Pond's hands out of habit, before realising they weren't with him, but were living a nice, normal life in the house he had given them.  He shook his head, trying to clear his head, before running directly towards the Cybermen.  
"What the Hell!?" Dean shouted, "That's a suicide mission right there!" Sam began to follow the Doctor, "Sammy?" John also began to follow the Doctor and Sherlock looked at him slightly confused,  
"John? I hate to admit it but Dean is right." John looked over his shoulder at Sherlock,  
"And standing there isn't?" Sherlock felt slow for realising it was safer that way, and followed the others.  
"Really!?" Dean threw his hands up in the air, sighing. "Fine." He quickly followed behind. The Cybermen turned to face them and continued to shoot. The Doctor ducked and motioned for the others to copy his action. They did. There were only five Cybermen there, but it was enough to block their exit. One by one, the Cybermen's heads exploded and the Doctor turned around to see a familiar friend standing with a gun. The rest of the group turned to look as well.  
"Hello boys." Amelia Pond smiled, "Heard you needed help."

"How did she get there? There's nothing around her wrist, and there's no Cas about." Dean asked, closing the door of the TARDIS behind him. Amy cleared her throat,  
"She has a name."  
"Amelia Pond..." Sam said, and his mind flicked back to the other Amelia Pond he had met.  
"Amy. Not Amelia. Only the Doctor calls me that." She said, pulling the red scarf she wore off and hanging it on the railing. "And Jack Harkness," she turned to the Doctor, "A close friend of yours I presume, came to get me. Said you could do with a helping hand. End of the world, so on." She turned her attention to the others in the TARDIS' console room. "Who are these boys, anyway?" She asked the Doctor, who then walked over to her excitedly and bent slightly so his head was next to hers. He pointed towards where John stood, then at Sherlock.  
"John Watson and Sherlock Holmes." He smiled as she gasped excitedly.  
"The?" She turned to the Doctor happily. The Doctor nodded and she jumped with excitement.  
"They're 21st Century Holmes and Watson though, not like the books." Amy nodded at the Doctor's explanation.  
"Where's the deerstalker though? Or was that fiction?" Amy asked.  
"The dreaded frisbee hat." Sherlock muttered under his breath.  
"Oh, pleasant. Nice to meet you too." Amy said to Sherlock, then turned to John, who held out a hand, which she then took and shook. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Watson." She smiled.  
"No no, call me John." He said, also smiling. He took a step back after the short hand shake.  
"John." Amy said, and smiled. She turned to the Doctor expectantly. He pointed at where Sam and Dean stood,  
"Sam and Dean Winchester." He said, stepping back from her, slight fear on his face, leaving Sherlock a bit confused at why he did that.  
"D-d-does that mean...!?" She smiled brightly. Sam and Dean shared a slightly worried glance. The Doctor, however, looked relieved. Amy rushed forwards and pulled the two brothers in for a hug, mumbling, "I've always wanted to just do that." Sam and Dean stood stiffly, and Amy took a few steps back.  
"So, Amy. Out of all of us, who's your favourite character?" Dean asked, smirking slightly. Amy turned and pointed at the Doctor,  
"Sorry but it's him." She shrugged slightly, "Now away from this, what was that thing about destruction or... something? That Jack... Harkness wasn't very clear."  
"Ah," the Doctor said, the smile on his face going as he moved from his position of leaning on the console, "That." 

Dean was still slightly confused at her answer. Maybe he needed to get to know the Doctor a bit more. Or maybe it was Amy he needed to learn more about. He tried to catch up on what the Doctor was saying. Which, after a few minutes, he learned was what they had gone through so far, and how desperately they needed a plan. Cas seemed to suddenly want to reappear again, and did so by randomly pop up behind Amy.  
"I have some more information." He announced, startling everyone but Amy the most.  
"Who's he?" She asked after calming her rapidly beating heart.  
"My name is Castiel. I am an-" Cas began to say, but got interrupted by Amy,  
"Angel of the Lord? It's nice to actually meet you!" She smiled and Cas looked completely confused.  
"Who are you?" He questioned, not moving his gaze.  
"Amy Pond." She replied, holding out a hand for him to shake. He looked at her hand, even more confused. He glanced at Dean and Sam,  
"Dean, what-" Cas said, but again got interrupted by Amy,  
"Do you know what? Never mind. Right, information?" She asked, trying to keep on track. She assumed that was all the introductions done, and if the situation was as bad as it was said to be, they had to hurry.  
"Yes." Cas replied, the confusion left this face and his normal expression settled.  
"What is it?" Amy asked after a minute or so of silence had passed. Cas cleared his throat,  
"The angels refused to give me much information, saying that soon I will understand. However, they said that time travel is involved, and so is assistance from others." He looked at everyone in the group who had turned to look at him. Sherlock scoffed slightly,  
"Well, obviously." He said, rolling his eyes. Cas looked at Sherlock slightly confused,  
"In what way is that obvious?"  
"This thing that's happening is bigger than all of you, of course you'd need help." Sherlock replied.  
"Well, not necessarily. Dean, Cas and I have actually-" Sam began, but Sherlock interrupted,  
"Saved some people? Not tha-"  
"No no, the world, on occasion." Dean interrupted, and Sherlock stayed silent- another thing that John hadn't really seen before.  
"So have I and Amelia..." The Doctor added, "But this thing, whatever it is, I think it needs all of our assistance. That includes you, Sherlock." 

Sam clicked on the link, hoping this would be the one. He had been researching for a while, but hadn't found anything useful. Sighing, he clicked back off of the tab and continued his search. The Doctor stood at the console, staring intently at the screen, which displayed things in Gallifreyan, but they kept shifting around, which confused the Doctor a bit. Castiel stood beside the Doctor, looking down at the mess of buttons, levers and etc. that made up the console's controls. He hasn't really seen anything like it, but had heard a few things about the Doctor- memories which recently resurfaced. Sherlock and John sat at a table with bulky dusty books, and flipped through them, hoping to find something useful, what exactly, they weren't sure. Dean and Amy were roaming states in America, trying to find newspapers which would give them some help of sorts. They had already gone through Scotland, Ireland, Germany, England and Wales for the newspapers, but weren't successful. After a few hours, Amy and Dean entered the TARDIS, holding a few newspapers each and finishing the discussion of whatever they were talking about. It looked like an argument to the Doctor. An argument that Amy had won.  
"Have you found anything?" She asked, walking to his side. The Doctor nodded slightly,  
"Maybe. Get the others?" He asked, and Amy nodded,  
"Will do." She walked to the exit of the room and towards the voices of Sherlock and John. She stood at the door and looked through the small gap of the door.  
"This is pointless, John. There is no new information in these books that could help us! Nothing! Some of them contain 'lore'," he gestured to one small pile, then to a larger one, "Some of them just contain dates of historical events- which by the way, 2023 is looking odd- which contain no relevant information!" He picked up a small leather-bound book, "And a weird diary of sorts. And for God's sake Amelia- either walk away or come in! Standing there is doing nothing!" He turned his attention to the door, and so did a confused John. Shocked, Amy pushed the door open,  
"It's Amy. And the Doctor has probably found something." She turned and headed towards the room Sam had gone into just before she had left with Dean. She arrived at the closed door, and knocked lightly on it.  
"Come in." Sam said, still concentrating. Amy opened the door and Sam looked up, "Oh, Amelia!" He greeted.  
"Amy." She corrected and he nodded, "The Doctor said he probably found something and asked me to collect everyone."  
"Probably?" He asked, closing the laptop's lid and standing.  
"Yep." She said, smiling slightly, "Come on." She turned on her heel and walked towards the console room, when suddenly the room- the whole TARDIS actually- shook. Amy stumbled to the doorframe and held tightly to it.

"Cas!" Dean shouted over the loud noise that filled the room.  
"I apologise!" He shouted in response and the Doctor hit the screen.  
"Come on!" The Doctor said to the TARDIS.  
"When there's a big red button, you don't press it!" Dean said, stumbling over to Castiel who was holding onto the console.  
"I had consent!" He argued, in a way which was unlike him, but maybe it was just the TARDIS which made him act this way.  
"He said not yet!" Dean replied, panic going through him. He hated flying.  
"Leave him be Dean, it's fine, really." The Doctor said, and his eyes widened slightly.  
"Brace for impact!" He shouted loud enough for the whole group to hear, who were now all in the console room. A red light filled the room and the Doctor stumbled nearer to Castiel and Dean, "Brace!" He repeated to them, before holding onto the console as tight as possible. Everyone had braced, everyone but Cas.  
"Cas!" Dean said, and Cas looked at him when suddenly the whole room jerked violently.

The Doctor woke to see that the room was full of smoke. He sat up and looked around him, trying to see if everyone was okay. He heard a groan of pain from his left, and he turned his head to see Dean rolling onto his knees. Dean noticed that the Doctor was sitting up.  
"What was that, Doc?" He asked, his voice unusually weak and then he had a small coughing fit.  
"Wake the others, and get them out of here, now." The Doctor said, standing, "We should be in the right location, a bit early on time though." He mumbled, but Dean understood everything he had said. The Doctor walked over to the nearest person to him, other than Dean, to see an unconscious Amy.  
"Amelia?" The Doctor asked gently, crouching beside her, his voice weakening slightly now too as he inhaled the fumes more. He patted her cheek gently, "Wake up, Pond." He repeated, and her face twitched slightly in response. He smirked slightly, "I'll get another fez if you're not careful." He said, and she instantly opened her eyes,  
"No." Amy replied, "If you do I won't be able to get the thing off of your head." She said, her voice breaking slightly. She put her hand to her mouth and tried to clear her threat, to no avail.  
"It's only going to get worse in here. Find John, wake him, and leave." He instructed, before straightening and squinting, trying to find Sherlock. He clicked his fingers too, so if Dean had found Castiel and Sam, he could find the exit easier. The Doctor noticed someone on the ground, who was tall. He walked over to him and crouched, seeing it was Sam, lying on his front. "Sam? Come on, wake up." The Doctor rolled Sam over and saw a small cut on his forehead, but nothing else. "Sam?" The Doctor repeated, getting his sonic out incase. He started sonicing Sam when he slowly opened his eyes, and the Doctor put the sonic back into his pocket.  
"Huh?" The confused Winchester asked.  
"Exit the TARDIS now, Sam." The Doctor said, standing up again and he turned towards the door, seeing Dean helping a limping Sherlock out of the doors. The Doctor waited for Sam to stand up before he left, saying something to the TARDIS before shutting the doors,  
"You know what to do, Sexy." He turned around and was glad everyone had made it out, apart from the unconscious angel that was by them, everything was okay.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I hope it's good!

"Cas... Cas come on, wake up." Dean was hunched over Castiel as he kept trying to wake him up. The doors closed behind the Doctor after he stood in front of them, looking at the small group, who were all coughing, but were safely out. The Doctor walked over to Dean, and took his sonic out of his own pocket.  
"Dean?" The Doctor asked, but Dean didn't respond. He continued trying to wake Castiel up. "Dean, I need to check what happened to him." The Doctor said gently,and reluctantly, Dean stood and walked over to Sam. The Doctor went to his knees and checked Cas for consciousness, which, he concluded, he didn't have in the slightest. The Doctor stood and pointed the sonic at Castiel's chest. A few moments later, he raised the sonic, which had stopped buzzing, and he read it. "Right..." he said, not noticing the group behind him were all silent and waiting for the Doctor to say something. He pocketed the sonic and turned to the group. After a minute or so, Dean had grew too impatient.  
"So?" He said.  
"Oh!" The Doctor said, "That's why you were staring at me." He stopped talking again, but this time, it was Amy who snapped him out of whatever daze he had gone into.  
"Doctor?" Amy asked, touching his shoulder. He blinked rapidly and then stepped forwards.  
"Right, sorry. He's been poisoned. Turns out the thing that happened back there, is more toxic to angels than to humans. Wouldn't necessarily kill them, however. I don't know how it is. But I have a few ideas." The Doctor responded, making a lot of gestures with his hands.  
"Do you always do that?" Dean asked, pointing at the Doctor's hands.  
"No." The Doctor replied, gesturing with his hands again, "Yes." He said, gesturing with his hands again.  
"Is there a cure?" Sherlock asked, making John, who stood beside him, to jump slightly. Every conscious member of the group turned their head towards Sherlock curiously, then back at the Doctor.  
"Yes. Well, kind of." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
"Kind of?" John asked, stepping forwards. "Let me look at him, maybe I can help." Sherlock moved his arm in front of John,   
"Nothing about this is human, John." Sherlock said, and John stepped back again.  
"Right." He sighed.  
"What's this 'kind of' cure, Doctor?" Amy asked him.  
"Well, I take in the... fumes. It would be hard to budge from me. I should be able to with a few... supplies." He said quickly.  
"And what 'supplies' would you need?" Dean asked.

"Almost in!" John said, glancing over his shoulder as he carried the top half of Castiel into a building that seemed to be closed. About three minutes later, they arrived at what appeared to be a bar.  
"Seriously?" Dean said to the Doctor, placing the bottom half of Castiel onto the ground.   
"Well, yes." The Doctor said, walking to behind the bar, "Don't worry, I'll... leave a note or some money. Something." He waved his hand dismissively.   
"You can't just do that." John said, straightening up from placing Cas on the ground, and looking at Sherlock, who shrugged. "That would be... not good."   
"He's saved the world. A lot. So have they. And I know the Doctor doesn't ask for anything in return, even after sacrificing his life." Amy defended him as the Doctor was busily searching behind the bar, holding a few things already.  
"Thank you, Amy." He said, straightening from his crouched position. He turned and grabbed a bottle of what looked like vodka, and mixed them together in a clean ashtray he found. Some food items were also in the mix.  
"What's that for?" Sherlock asked, standing the opposite side of the counter.  
"It's to.. um... do stuff." The Doctor said, rushing to Cas' side.  
"Well obviously, but what for exactly?" Sherlock said, annoyed.  
"I don't have time to explain, Sherlock." He replied, now kneeling next to Cas and the group stood around them. The Doctor poured the strange mixture into Cas' mouth, and Cas' fingers twitched slightly. The Doctor placed his fingers on Castiel's temples, and suddenly smoke began to pour out of Castiel's mouth and nose, and into the Doctor's. It wasn't exactly known why the Doctor had to take it in, but it must be needed, Sam reasoned. 

After all of the smoke had transferred to the Doctor, he quickly removed his hands away from Cas and stood up. He could feel a small pain begin to happen in him, but he didn't show it on his face. The Doctor stumbled to the bar, and picked up the bottle of vodka, but no one was looking at him because Cas began to shake, but then his eyes shot open and he instantly sat up.   
"Castiel?" Amy asked, and he turned his head to face her.   
"How are you feeling?" Dean interrupted, and Cas looked at him, slightly confused.  
"I'm feeling through the sense of touch, Dean." Cas responded. Amy smirked slightly, holding back a laugh and stepped away from Cas, trying to give him space, if he needed it, not noticing the Doctor who took a swig of the bottle in his grasp, before placing it on the bar. It looked like his plan wasn't working exactly as he hoped.  
"No Cas, are you feeling okay? Like are you feeling... good?" Sam explained. Castiel nodded,  
"I 'feel' as I usually 'feel' whilst I'm an angel who's not being killed or tortured." Castiel responded looking at Sam. John and Sherlock were currently just watching and listening to the conversation.  
"Right, that's good." Sam responded, nodding his head slightly, a small grin on his face. Castiel then looked at the Doctor, who was making his way over to them. Cas stood, keeping his gaze on the Doctor, and stepped towards him.  
"Doctor?" Castiel asked, seeing he wasn't his normal self.  
"I'm fine." The Doctor said, before collapsing onto the ground.  
"Why's everyone feinting, we need to work!" Sherlock muttered and John nudged him. "Not good?" Sherlock asked, turning to John.  
"Bit not good, yeah." John responded, turning back to see the Doctor, and rushing over to him. Castiel began to walk over to the Doctor to help him, but quickly turned to Sam.  
"I need to go to the Doctor, but you may need to check if Dean is 'okay' as he had to ask me how do I feel." He said, his usual serious self, however, slightly concerned. He made his way to the Doctor and placed his hand on the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor's mouth opened slightly, and smoke that was now darker than before, poured out of his mouth, and towards the ceiling. "He will wake soon." Cas said, who tilted his head in confusion when a loud alarm filled the room.  
"Fire alarm!" Sherlock announced over the loud sound.

They were all sat on a few benches, thinking of what to do next. The Doctor occupied a bench, lying flat, still unconscious.   
"We could go to America." Sam suggested, hope in his voice. It was an idea, and it could work. Everyone jumped in their places, other than Cas, when the Doctor suddenly sat up, gasping for air.  
"Doctor!" Amy said, standing up and quickly walking over to him. He sat up and straightened his bow tie.  
"I know where we need to go." He said, his voice slightly weak, and his face pale.   
"And that is?" Sherlock queried.  
"Well, we'll need to make a quick stop, however..." The Doctor looked straight up at the sky, the other members of the group copying his movement. In the sky, there where figures shapes were forming in the sky. The Battle of Canary Warf. He remembered it well. Too well, in fact...  
"Doctor?" Amy asked, gently touching his shoulder. It was then he noticed the single tear that had slid down his cheek.   
"Let's go." He said, looking at the group. Sherlock was still staring at the sky, though everyone else had looked back at the Doctor when he started to speak again.   
"Sherlock?" John asked the detective who was still staring, and squinting at the figures.   
"We need to leave, now!" The Doctor said urgently, him remembering what was happening, and what could happen if he did not leave then. He started to go in a direction, before turning around, bumping into Amy and Sam. "This way." He said, before walking back to the spot where Sherlock and John still stood. The Doctor broke into a run, and while passing, Amy grabbed Sherlock's arm tightly, and started to walk him. John, who was quite amused, followed closely behind. 

A few minutes of following the Doctor had passed when Sherlock blinked rapidly, as if to concentrate back on the world, and he quickly looked at Amy, who was still pulling him.  
"What are you doing that for!?" He asked, harshly tugging his arm away from her.  
"Morning, sunshine." Dean commented sarcastically from beside them. Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion before asking Dean,  
"Why did you say that Dean? He isn't sunshine, that-" Sam interrupted him,  
"Sarcasm, Cas." He said.  
"Why-" Castiel began, but again got interrupted.  
"Doesn't matter." Sam replied, before the Doctor reached the blue box, but put his key to open it, but he sighed in frustration. He turned to the group,  
"I am really hoping that no one here has been through the Void." He looked at them, waiting to see their replies, mentally counting down time.  
"How would you do that?" John asked.  
"Well, visiting other dimensions... and... things." The Doctor replied, making vigorous hand gestures as he spoke.  
"Uhh..." Dean said, grabbing the Doctor's attention. Dean was looking at Castiel who looked deep in thought.  
"Yes. You would have been through the void on your multiple travels and so would I." Cas replied a minute later.  
"Well now we need to get out of here, now." He said.  
"I was saying we could go to America?" Sam said. The Doctor looked at him,  
"Well, yes. But we need to get out of this time."  
"Or?" John queried.  
"We'll be stuck in the Void."   
"Should've seen that coming." Dean sighed.

"Wait... Can Cas travel through time, right?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged. Castiel nodded,  
"Most definitely, but perhaps not much." A look of uncertainty crossed the angel's facial features briefly, however in a split second it was gone. It seemed that Sherlock was the only one to notice this, until he saw the Doctor thinking near enough the same thing.   
"Thank you, Castiel." Amy said as the group huddled closer together.

00:00  
The countdown in the Doctor's head reached the end, which caused him to flinch slightly, an alarm sounding in his head.  
"We have to leave now! This is our last chance!" The Doctor said worriedly. He wasn't as concerned for his safety as he were Sam, Dean and Cas', though this wasn't obvious. Castiel nodded and he quickly prepared to go. Mentally, Castiel wished he did not have to carry the group, but he knew he must, it was for the best. "Geronimo!" The Doctor exclaimed, but without the same amount as excitement as usual. Castiel sent a confused look at the Doctor, before the group vanished from the scene, just before the Cybermen and Daleks started to be pulled into the Void. It was also before Castiel had taken off in flight.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean, Sam, Castiel, Sherlock, John and Amy's knees all buckled and they fell to the ground. The Doctor, however, appeared to still be standing. The truth was that he had stumbled slightly, but had managed to catch himself.   
"Cheap time travel. Nasty stuff." The Doctor glanced at everyone, finally noticing everyone on the cool ground apart from Castiel, who was in the process of standing.  
"What the-" Dean began, but he got interrupted by the Doctor.  
"Language!" The Doctor warned, and Dean hesitantly finished his sentence,  
"...Fudge." The group went into an awkward silence, which eventually got interrupted by Sam clearing his throat,  
"How did we get here? It wasn't Castiel, it was... rougher."   
"As I said..." the Doctor replied, "Cheap and nasty time travel. Vortex manipulator." The Doctor gestured at Amy's arm. Amy looked down at her arm in shock, not realising the weird device that was on it. She didn't even notice it. It must have been Jack.  
"Where are we?" John asked, looking around. He had been there before, or saw it on the news, but 'nasty' time travel messes with people's heads. Or that's what he told himself, anyway. Sherlock's eyebrows creased in confusion,  
"Isn't it obvious?" He said, gesturing at the buildings which weren't too visible in the dark night.   
"Um... no?" Dean replied, looking around. Sam thought the place looked slightly familiar, but he wasn't sure where it was.   
"Cardiff Bay, Wales." The Doctor said.   
"Wales?" Dean repeated, and the Doctor and Sherlock nodded. "What are we doing in Wales?" He asked. The Doctor looked around at everyone. Not even Amy knew about Torchwood, not really.  
"Follow me." The Doctor said before he turned on his heel, and, seemingly, heading to a random part of the pavement.

John's mouth was open in shock and, though they would have hated to admit it, the Winchesters were in awe of the place they were entering. Suddenly a big shadow went over them causing the group, other than John, to bend their knees slightly to hopefully be out of the way of the thing.  
"What was that?" John asked, looking around the room from where he stood, and he spotted it.  
"A pterodactyl." Castiel replied, monotone.  
"Right, yeah. Wonder why that wasn't my first guess." John said sarcastically, more to himself than anyone else.  
"Because they have been extinct for many-" Castiel was answering, when Dean tapped Cas' shoulder,  
"Sarcasm." Dean said, and Castiel nodded slightly, still looking confused.   
"Doctor and friends, am I correct?" A voice called as they reached the ground.  
"Yes, I suppose." Sherlock said, studying the man.  
"Ianto Jones!" The Doctor smiled.  
"Do you know everybody?" Dean sarcastically asked the Doctor, who went to shake Ianto's hand enthusiastically.   
"Right this way then..." Ianto said, leading them to Jack's office. Ianto knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Jack's voice called from inside. Ianto opened the door and Jack moved his feet off his desk when the group walked in. "Thank you, Ianto." Jack smiled, before turning his attention on the group. He stood up and went to hug the Doctor.  
"How long has it been, for you?" The Doctor asked once the hug had finished.  
"A while." He admitted, "But I managed to do some research for whatever's happening with you."  
"What did you find?" Sam asked, and Jack turned to face him briefly, before walking past them and back into the main room.  
"Well, there wasn't much to find. Yet, anyway." He grabbed his coat and swung it on, "Which means someone else has been playing with time. That, or they can cover up very well."  
"Unlikely." The Doctor agreed, following. Jack stopped working and turned to Amy, holding out his hand. She took the vortex manipulator off of her wrist and handed it to him, along with a letter she picked up from curiosity.   
"Wait here, I'll just go see where Gwen is." Jack said, heading off into another room.  
"I can go see if-" Castiel began, but got cut off by the click of a gun.  
"Hands in the air." A female voice with a Welsh accent said from behind the Doctor. He turned around slowly, his hands in the air, and, reluctantly, Sam, Dean, Amy, Sherlock and John raised their hands too. Castiel didn't. Instead, he walked towards her. "I'll shoot." She said, "Just stay still and tell me who you are." She instructed, but Castiel continued walking. The Doctor was about to explain, but got cut off by the sound of the gun shooting.

Castiel disarmed the woman, and passed the gun to whoever was nearest to him, before looking down at the bullet hole in his trench coat. He made a small sound, stepping back from her.  
"Who are you?" She repeated, her voice showing next to no fear.  
"I am Castiel." He replied, glancing at the Doctor as he emptied the bullets from the gun.  
"What are you?" She asked.  
"I am an angel of the Lord." He sounded slightly annoyed. The group had moved to behind the Torchwood main desk, other than the Doctor and Castiel, who were still standing in front of the woman.  
"Angels don't exist." She said, shaking her head. The Doctor looked as if he were going to say something, and Jack ran into the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw everyone was alive. Castiel tilted his head in slight confusion. "What are you?" She repeated.  
"I'm an angel of the Lord." He repeated.  
"Okay then, prove it." She said, crossing her arms. Castiel looked a bit reluctant, but a loud bang sounded, lighting up the room. To her surprise, she saw shadows of two huge wings spreading from Castiel's back, his eyes glowed a light blue too, but only slightly. The flashes of light stopped. Her mouth was open slightly in awe.   
"Who are you?" Dean asked.  
"Gwen Cooper." She replied, turning her head towards Jack who was walking to her., "Jack?"  
"This is Castiel, but you know that. That's the Doctor." He pointed at the Doctor, then at Dean and at Sam, "Dean and Sam Winchester. That's Amy Pond, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." He pointed at them as he named them.  
"Wow..." Gwen shook her head slightly. "Sorry, Castiel." She apologised to the angel whilst gesturing at the bullet hole in his coat.   
"It's fine, it didn't hurt." Castiel replied. Jack looked slightly relieved that no one got injured.  
"One day that completely changed your life." Sherlock said, looking at Gwen. "You're Welsh, as evident from your accent, but also from other key features."  
"Sherlock." John said, trying to stop the detective from deducing Gwen.  
"You were previously working for the police, and one day when you were working, that's when it happened. You saw something that changed everything. Obviously you had to do some 'hunting', but eventually you were working for Torchwood. You are-" Sherlock's voice muffled as Amy covered his mouth with her hand.  
"That's enough, Sherlock." She said, but didn't move until Sherlock nodded. She stepped back, "We were leaving, right?" She addressed Jack, who nodded. Dean smirked slightly and walked towards Gwen, who turned her back to him and ignored him.  
"Jack? If you're leaving who's going to-" Gwen began, but Jack cut her off.  
"Could you and Ianto to look after the place and wait for them? I'm not sure how long I'll be, but when I'm done I'll come back." He asked, and she nodded.  
"Okay. I'll see you soon." She smiled slightly and turned, exiting to where Ianto was working, talking on her phone. "Hey Rhys..." Jack looked at her until she left, and turned to the group,   
"Ready?" He asked, receiving a nod from everyone other then Castiel, who wasn't too sure why everyone was moving their head. Jack lead the group to the exit, holding the door open for everyone, winking at Castiel as he passed, leading him to be even more confused.

Somehow, over the short period of time they had spent inside of Torchwood, it had grown to be a lot colder outside. Jack put on gloves he had in his pocket, and so did Sherlock who did it out of habit in cold weather.  
"Breath in the lovely, fresh Cardiff air." Jack laughed, causing a small upturn of the corner of the Doctor's mouth.  
"I should visit more often." The Doctor mentioned as the group followed wherever it was Jack was going.  
"You should." Jack agreed, and Amy nodded.   
"Where are we headed?" Sam asked Jack.  
"You'll see." Jack smiled and headed towards a small building which blended in with the night. He took a pocket-sized futuristic machine out of the pocket of his coat, and held it in his hand. He pointed it towards the door handle, pressed a few buttons on it. Sam and Sherlock shared an intrigued look at what the device's function would turn out to be, though Sherlock had already made an assumption. A spark came from the door's handle, and the door opened slightly.   
"What's in there?" Dean asked, pointing at the door.  
"Do any of you have torches?" Jack asked over his shoulder at the group. The Doctor nodded and pulled two out of his inside pocket.  
"How did you...?" John questioned the Doctor, unsure how he could possible fit the, into his pocket.  
"Bigger on the inside." The Doctor shrugged, passing one torch to Jack, and Sam pulled out a small torch of his own, and turned it on.  
"I could supply sufficient light for us." Castiel said, looking at everyone.  
"It's fine, Cas. Don't wear yourself out or anything." Dean replied and Castiel nodded. Jack pushed the door open a bit more and creeped into the building, the group following behind.  
"What are we here for?" The Doctor whispered to Jack.   
"I had the TARDIS safe for you, but then somebody stole it. I tracked down the location, but I couldn't get more exact than this building." Jack explained quietly, "Whoever finds it, phone the others. We'll split up. Cassie, you're with me. Dean and the Doctor, Amy and Sam. Ready?"   
"Why's he in charge?" Sherlock asked, and Jack looked up at him.  
"Okay then, the Doctor's in charge. Agreed?" Everyone seemed to nod, "What's the plan, then?"  
"The plan is..." The Doctor paused, "What he said. Good plan." He smiled and so did Jack, before returning to business.  
"Okay, Cassie and I will go up the stairs." Jack gestured at the stairs which were on the right of the room, beside them a door to another room. "Doctor and Dean, there. Amy and Sam," Jack pointed to the last door the other side of the room, "Check there. Let's go." He began his way to the stairs with Castiel, the Doctor and Dean following to the door.

Amy looked around the room, Sherlock doing the same thing.  
"Who steals a blue box? Unless they know what it is..." Amy whispered mainly to herself, but Sherlock listened.  
"I... don't know. And I don't like not knowing." Sherlock sighed. The parts of the world that had newly been revealed to him was a lot to take in. Demons, angels, aliens and time travel! He had grown up basing everything on facts, and now everything he thought was impossible; ghosts, other supernatural beings and aliens, had all just appeared in his life. He was struggling understanding what would be real, and what could not in the new world. He was better though, better than he had thought he would be, and better than he had been before. He noticed something odd on a wooden desk which was pushed against the grey wall. He moved closer to it, and so did Amy, who was following the only source of light in the room.  
"What?" She asked curiously, standing behind him and looking over his shoulder.  
"This..." He pointed at a chemical which rested on the desk.  
"Sulphur?" She asked, and he nodded.  
"I think so." Sherlock agreed.   
"Wait. Give me that." She took the torch out of his hand and went to the centre of the room, where a rug was on the floor, the corner flipped over. She pulled the rug back, to reveal a red pentagram, with some sort of symbols between each point. Amy studied it for a few moments, running her hand over it. She turned her head and pointed the ray of light at him, "Have a look." She said, and he complied, walking over to her. Sherlock crouched down, and took one of his gloves off, and he ran his fingers over the paint.   
"It's not fresh. In fact, I would say it's been here for a while." He pulled out his magnifying glass and went on his knees. He got closer to the ground and Amy repositioned herself so he could see the paint better. "I think it was... used, around the time it was painted." Sherlock continued his deductions, thouiigh the rest didn't give the, much helpful information. After they had stood up again, Amy took a quick picture of it on her phone, and Sherlock helped her to replace the rug, covering the pentagram once more.  
"Let's continue to look." Amy suggested, and Sherlock nodded.

Castiel looked around the room he and Jack had just entered. It was dark, hardly any light shone through the windows, though whatever light was there, tinted the room blue. Castiel wasn't only looking for the blue box, but, out of habit, he was looking for any demonic activity, or any signs of angels. Jack was also keeping an eye out for other things, but aliens- not the supernatural. Jack moved towards one of the walls, where he noticed a square on the wall, a shade lighter than the rest of it. He crouched down, and saw a frame face-down on the ground. Picking it up, he noticed there was shattered glass beneath it. He turned it so he could see the photo, and he put the torch's light over it to get a better look. Castiel walked over to Jack and looked over his shoulder at the photo.  
"Do you see anything wrong with this?" He asked Castiel, looking up at him. Castiel crouched slightly to get a better look.  
"No." He replied, straightening.  
"Helpful." Jack replied sarcastically, standing up and placing the frame upright on the table in front of the window. "Nothing in here then?" He said, looking around the room one last time with the torch.  
"It seems that there is nothing here." Castiel agreed. Jack opened the door which led into the next room, having to put his weight into it. "I could search the whole building quickly if that would be easier." Castiel suggested, following Jack into the next room.  
"That would have been great, Cassie. However, whoever took the TARDIS may have cloaked it, or stopped angels from finding it." Jack glanced at Castiel, who nodded. Jack smiled for a few seconds, but he was uncertain why. After the seconds had passed, the smile went and Jack's mind went back to business. "Let's have a look it here. Maybe we can find something interesting..." Jack walked further into the room, and so did Castiel.

"Found anything yet, Doc?" Dean asked, and the Doctor turned to Dean.  
"'Doc'?" The Doctor repeated.  
"Yeah...?"  
"It's been a while..." He mused, smiling.   
"Should I call you-"  
"Nonono! 'Doc' is good! I like Doc... Doc is cool" The Doctor went back to looking, Dean send a weird look at him, before continuing to look. Minus the paint peeling off of the walls, the occasional squeaky floorboard and the mysterious door that was painted black and locked, there was nothing they could find. Dean noticed the locked door and balanced himself, ready to knock it down. He raised his foot and the Doctor ran quickly in front of him.  
"What? You feeling pity for the door or something?" Dean asked.  
"No. Well yes, but that's not my point." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and Dean stood normally.   
"Wouldn't me kicking it down be quicker?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, but using the sonic would be more efficient. Trust me." The Doctor pointed it at the lock and the bulb lit up. Dean tapped his foot impatiently, and finally the door opened.   
"It would have been quicker-" Dean began, but the Doctor cut him off.  
"Yes, but it would have been more obvious that we were here. This way, I could close it back up again, without repairing the whole door." The Doctor pushed the door open, and stepped through, waiting for Dean to step through.

Amy checked under the table with the torch, before standing up and dusting her knees with her hands.  
"I'm beginning to think we were put on a wild goose chase." Amy commented, turning to Sherlock, "How are you doing over there?" She asked and he didn't turn to her.  
"I've not found anything relevant to what we are doing, but this house hasn't been lived in for a while." He then straightened and turned to her.  
"You don't say." Amy replied sarcastically, crossing her arms.  
"It's not as obvious as it looks-" Sherlock said, but Amy silenced him by raising her index finger.  
"It is..." She smiled slightly, "It is..." Amy kept her index finger up, and raised an eyebrow in question when Sherlock opened his mouth as if to say something. "What is it?" She asked, walking towards him, and letting her arms rest by her sides.  
"It just seems to be too abandoned, too... perfect." Sherlock said, looking around the room.  
"A trap?" Amy asked, looking in the same places as he did.  
"No..." Sherlock looked around the room again, this time Amy skimmed the torch's light over the areas he was looking in.  
"TV set?" Amy suggested, getting a weird look from Sherlock. "Hey, you'd be surprised." She defended.  
"No, I don't think I would..." Sherlock commented, moving his gaze back to the objects in the room.  
"The Sherlock Holmes..." Amy nodded, "Right, I forgot." She signed before heading to the door and putting her hand on the handle, "Is it of importance? Or could we just come back to this room again, after we found the TARDIS?" She asked, looking at him as she opened the door.   
"It can wait." Sherlock reluctantly agreed.  
"Come on then, Holmes-y!" Amy smirked slightly.  
"Please." Sherlock said, annoyed.  
"Alright, Sherlock. Move along." She waited at the open door for him and he walked to her.  
"Stairs." He commented, walking into the room with Amy behind him.  
"Could've fooled me." Amy replied sarcastically, earning herself a glare from the detective.  
"Let's go back, Castiel and Jack are searching up stairs." Sherlock turned to leave, but turned back when he heard a creak on the stairs. Amy was making her way up the stairs. "Amelia!" He called up. She stopped and looked down the stairs.  
"A) It's Amy. B) I'm going up." She replied, before continuing her journey up the stairs. Sherlock sighed and followed her, knowing, somehow, it was for the best.

Jack whistled a random tune as he scanned the room he and Castiel had just entered. Castiel glanced at Jack before he scanned the room himself. Jack continued to whistle as he walked around the room, taking a closer look at everything.  
"Stop that. Please." Castiel said, looking at Jack again, who smirked.  
"Make me, angel." Jack replied, the smirk not leaving his face. Castiel's expression showed slight irritation and confusion and Jack's face showed a teasing expression, but both fell to a serious, ready to fight to the (impossible and almost impossible in some cases) death when the heard the wooden door on the other side of the room start to move, as if it were being kicked, or someone was throwing their body against it. In sync, both Jack and Castiel pulled out weapons; Jack's being his gun, and Castiel's being an angel blade he had kept with him. They stealthily walked to the door, ready to fight. When they had reached the door, it swung open and Jack clicked the safety off on his gun. They still couldn't see anyone, until a figure stepped in from the dark.  
"Where's my wife?"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things happen, and some things get explained. Sort of.

"Sorry... who are you? Who's your wi- Amy?" Jack said, beginning to figure it out. "You're looking for Amy? You're her husband?" He sounded slightly disappointed. If he was disappointed with Amy being taken, or the ginger haired man, neither Castiel or the man could figure out.  
"Yes. Now where is she?" He repeated sternly.  
"What's your name?" Jack asked curiously, walking towards him. Castiel stood at the side of the room, listening. The man didn't reply. Jack stood close to him, invading his personal space. Finally, the man gave in.  
"Rory Williams... Now, I'll ask again, where is my wife?" Irritation showed through his voice.  
"She's here. Somewhere in the house. We're looking for the TARDIS. Once someone does, we're going to meet up. Stay with us and you'll see her soon." Jack said, with a sly wink at the end.  
"Who are you?" Rory asked.  
"Captain Jack Harkness, and you can call me Jack..." Jack offered his hand, and Rory hesitantly shook it.  
"And you?" Rory turned to Castiel, who had been observing the scene before him.  
"I am Castiel." He replied blankly.  
"Right... and you're both human...?" Rory checked. Jack nodded his head, and faced Castiel.  
"No. I am an angel." Castiel replied. Rory looked doubtful.  
"An angel?" Rory repeated.  
"That's what I said, yes." Castiel replied.  
"Angels are real... of course they are. What's next, demons?" Rory said to himself, but Castiel answered.  
"Yes, demons are also real. So are most mythological beings."  
"Right. Well... let's find this TARDIS already." Rory replied, earning himself a nod from both Cas and Jack.

"Amelia..." Sherlock whispered, trying to get her attention.  
"It's Amy." She corrected, crouching slightly to look through a gap in the wall that was beside her.  
"Amy, you have not thought this through. I have. It doesn't-" Sherlock began, but Amy cut him off by standing straight, turning on the spot and placing a finger on his lips.  
"I have more knowledge about this space stuff. And I know doing things that you're not supposed to do can help save people. You can leave me if you don't agree. If you agree, help me pick the lock on this door." Amy said, turning back and peeling away the remaining wallpaper which covered the top half of the door.  
"Fine. Do you have a paper clip or something similar in construct?" Sherlock asked, and Amy held out a metal paper clip. "Why do you have-"  
"Always prepared."  
"Right." After a few moments of silence, the door opened.  
"Yes!" Amy smiled triumphantly. Sherlock stood up, and went to hand her back the now misshaped paper clip. She shook her head, "Keep it. I have many." She walked through the door with Sherlock following behind.  
"Do you hear that?" Sherlock asked after hearing what sounded like muffled voices. Amy stopped moving and listened.  
"This way." She instructed, walking seemingly randomly before arriving at a door in a dark corner.  
"How are you doing that?" Sherlock asked, thinking he was the only one who spotted the door. Amy smirked.  
"The first thing you did was look around the room, quickly. You hesitated slightly when you looked in that direction, and that was also when you said you heard something. So, Sherlock Holmes, to answer your question... I simply observed." She smiled before opening the door and walking in to the next room. Sherlock shook his head, trying to concentrate and then followed her.

"Doc, there's nothing in here. We've been in here way too long." Dean complained as he leaned against the wall.  
"That's what you think Dean. But I have an odd feeling that... a-ha!" The Doctor said joyfully. Dean's head snapped up to look at the Doctor.  
"What!?" Dean asked, seeing the Doctor was looking at a wall.  
"One second Dean-o!" The Doctor called out before... disappearing.  
"Don't call me tha- Doc? Doc?" Dean stood up straight and looked around the room, heading in the direction the Doctor was at, before bumping into nothing. "Ow, what the He-" Dean looked up, and suddenly blue spread from the centre to reveal the blue police box. "Oh..." His eyes widened slightly, completely forgetting about his bleeding nose. First- it was bigger on the inside. Now it could turn invisible?  
"Well, don't just stand there Dean!" The Doctor shouted across, finally getting Dean's attention.  
"Yeah..." Dean entered the TARDIS slowly and he shut the doors behind him. 

Castiel looked up as Sherlock and Amy entered the room.  
"Hello" Castiel greeted. Everyone looked in the direction he was facing.  
"Hello Cas... Rory?" Amy jumped slightly in surprise when her eyes landed on her husband. "How did you...?" She questioned, confusion still evident on her face, but disappeared quickly and she quickly went over to hug him.  
"Hi Amy..." Rory said quietly, returning the hug. Amy pulled back after a moment.  
"Back to business!" She declared, and everyone nodded.  
"How are you supposed to know if the Doctor found the TARDIS or not?" Rory asked and had no answer. Amy froze slightly in place briefly, her breathing stopping too as she tried to near the quiet noise she thought she heard.  
"That's how." She answered, unfreezing. John turned to look at her slightly confused when the sound grew loud enough for the whole group to hear. The slight wheezing sound of the TARDIS, which was materialising in the corner of the room, blowing dust and various papers around. Finally, the TARDIS fully materialised, however, no-one moved. The door opened slightly, and the Doctor's head poked out.  
"Oh good, you're all here. I was beginning to think I had the wrong room! Come in, come in!" He smiled and turned to Rory, "Good to see you Rory!"  
"It's... uh... good to see you too, Doctor." Rory smiled slightly. It was. Everyone still stood still.  
"What are you all waiting for? Come on in!" He said again, his head disappearing back into the TARDIS, but leaving the door open. Sherlock began walking towards the TARDIS, followed by Castiel and Amy. John, Rory and Jack snapped out of the slight daze that they were in, and followed the rest into the TARDIS. Jack winked at Castiel, which confused him even further.

"Didn't you say every minute counts or something, Doc? Why aren't we doing anything?" Dean asked, his arms crossed, bored.  
"I am doing something, Dean." The Doctor called out from underneath the floor, sat on the swing. He wore goggles, his hair a mess and various oil-like stains were on his face.  
"That's true, Dean. You should help someone at least." Sam commented, glancing up from the laptop he borrowed from the Doctor.  
"Fine..." Dean said, standing up and uncrossing his arms. He looked around at Amy, Rory and John going through some books from the library on a small wooden table because they felt they should be with the others, Jack was looking at the thing on his wrist- Dean didn't remember what it was called- Sherlock and Castiel were busy discussing... something, and he looked down at the glass floor at the Doctor. He decided to go to the Doctor, he may be of some use and actually enjoy it a bit if he could help. Dean walked to the stairs and went down to the Doctor, in time to be briefly blinded by sparks. Dean slowly walked towards the Doctor, Dean guessed the Doctor didn't notice he was there. He was wrong.  
"Yes Dean?" The Doctor asked, still working on whatever it was.  
"Do you need help?" Dean asked. The Doctor looked towards him and moved the goggles to his forehead.  
"You're offering your help?" The Doctor checked and Dean nodded. The Doctor motioned for Dean to come towards him, which he did. "That there is..." the Doctor paused and thought of what would be the best terms, "It helps to... disguise the TARDIS in a way. Not like the chameleon circuit, that's something completely different." The Doctor rambled.  
"What's the chameleon thing?" The Doctor shook his head.  
"Never mind. To the point- I need a hammer. It's up there," the Doctor pointed to the exact location through the glass, "I'll tell you what else to do when you get back." The Doctor put the goggles back on and went back to the wire again. Dean winced as another set of sparks blinded him briefly, and he made his way back up the stairs. As he got to the hammer's location, he noticed an identical pair of goggles. He put them on and saw that there were two hammers.  
"Doc, which hammer is it?" Dean yelled, his voiced getting everyone's attention. Sam held back a laugh when he noticed the goggles Dean were wearing. "Shut up Sam." Dean called over his shoulder as his younger brother had failed miserably at holding back his laugh. Sam laughed more. Dean rolled his eyes, "Doc!"  
"The blue one!" The Doctor replied, and Dean turned back to the hammers. He didn't see a blue one.  
"Blue?" Dean double checked.  
"Yes! Blue!" The Doctor called back.  
"I don't see it" Dean looked at them again and jumped when he noticed that the Doctor was standing close to him. "You're as bad as Cas!" Dean exclaimed. The Doctor smirked slightly.  
"That one." The Doctor said, reaching over Dean to get to the grey one.  
"That's not blue..." Dean said, looking at the handle of the hammer.  
"It's bright blue, Dean." Sam said, smirking.  
"Dean, come over here." The Doctor guided Dean to the other side of the console and grabbed something from underneath it. The Doctor placed the thing on Dean's eye. Dean started pulling away.  
"Doc, what are you doing!?" Dean asked, still pulling away.  
"Stay still Dean!" The Doctor said. Something in the Doctor's voice made Dean obey. "Thank you." The Doctor leaned closer to Dean's eye, and put the device in front of it, and placed his own eye against the other side. "Okay..." He put the device onto the console and took his sonic. "Look into the light..." the Doctor held the sonic up and moved it from left to right, looking at Dean's irises. The Doctor put the sonic back into his pocket.  
"...Doc?" Dean asked the Doctor.  
"How much colour do you see, Dean?" The Doctor asked, "What colour is my bow tie?" The Doctor lifted his chin slightly.  
"Um..."  
"Dean?"  
"...Grey?" Dean guessed. The Doctor sighed.  
"You should be fine, just wear the goggles for a few hours and your eyes will... heal" the Doctor said, "I'm sorry Dean, I need to get back to work."  
"I'll help" Dean offered, picked up the hammer.  
"Dean-" the Doctor began to say, but got cut off by Dean.  
"I'll help" Dean repeated. The Doctor nodded and walked down the stairs, back to the swing.

"Yes!" The Doctor called out, instantly covering his mouth with his hand. Where the TARDIS was parked it was 2AM and everyone other than the Doctor and Castiel were asleep. None of them were asleep in beds though, they had all fell asleep doing research. Castiel looked up from what he was doing.  
"What?" Castiel questioned, standing and walking over to the Doctor.  
"Sh... I found out that there was a sort of power fluctuation with two sources. I have this theory that the Cybermen somehow got out of the Void, or there was one here that didn't get pulled into the Void, which is very impossible but possible, I suppose. Anyway, where was I? Right! The first source of power is from the Cybermen, and the second is from somewhere else. They are, as far as I can tell, completely unrelated, but the power fluctuation was... undetectable. It wasn't important, but-" the Doctor rambled, getting cut off by Amy.  
"Doctor? People are trying to sleep." Amy mumbled.  
"Pond, if you want a good sleep, I'd go to your bedroom." The Doctor said apologetically. Slightly confused, Amy sat up straight and looked at her surroundings, remembering she didn't go to bed yet.  
"You were saying, Doctor?" Castiel asked.  
"Yes, right. Wait... what was I saying?" The Doctor said, thinking back, "Ah yes! It's-" The Doctor continued, the small smile on his face dropping when he looked at the screen. Whatever it was he was trying to open, loaded. A familiar shape. He gulped. "Everyone get up." He said, his voice not showing emotion.  
"Doctor? What is it?" Castiel asked, walking towards him.  
"I'll show you now. Might as well. They would detect me soon anyway!" The Doctor said, pressing a button on the console which caused the whole room to shake.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Dean said, standing up. The rest of the group woke and sat up.  
"Doctor..." Amy said gently, walking over to him, "Are you okay?" The Doctor didn't reply. "Doctor?"  
"Is everyone ready?" The Doctor asked.  
"I think so..." Amy replied looking up and around at everyone.  
"Ready for what?" Sam asked.  
"Follow me..." the Doctor said, walking to the doors. The group exchanged worried glances before they all followed the Doctor. The Doctor swung open the two doors to reveal a large, full, room. The Doctor stepped out  
"Hello. Long time no see." The Doctor said, a small smile on his face. Anyone with emotions, even the naivest angel, would be able to tell that it was fake. "Doctor!" Jack came to the door, worry appeared on his face as he saw the scene. "Doctor, what are they?" Sherlock asked the Doctor. "Not now, Sherlock" the Doctor replied, before turning back to the scene. " _You are the Doctor._ " The Doctor nodded. " _You are an enemy of the Daleks._ " The Doctor nodded again. " _You will be exterminated!_ " The Daleks around them all shot in their direction.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a new chapter! Sorry if there are any errors, I don't (unfortunately) have the time to go over it...   
> In this chapter, we see what happens next to Team... Something. How did they escape the Daleks if they have?   
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

The Doctor smiled. After the blinding light had died down that surrounded them, it showed, amazingly, that all of them were still alive. Sherlock, John, Amy, Rory, Jack, the Doctor, Castiel, Dean and Sam all stood there, most of them confused.  
"How exactly are we not dead?" Dean asked the Doctor.  
"Good question, Dean..." the Doctor kept his back turned to the group as he talked to them and the Daleks. "As you all or should know, the TARDIS here..." the Doctor gestured at the TARDIS, "Is alive. And quite indestructible. What does this mean?" The Doctor turned to the group and pointed at Amy, "Amelia!"  
"What?" Amy asked.  
"Answer the question..." the Doctor explained, facing the Daleks again, a look of confidence on his face.  
"It's protected" Amy stated. The Doctor nodded,  
"By what?"  
"A shield, I presume." Sherlock butted in, confidently.  
"Eh..." the Doctor said, confusing Sherlock with how he got something wrong, "I suppose that's one of the human terms yes." The Doctor nodded. "She's alive, she has something stopping her from being destroyed and she can form attachments. Now how easy would it be for me to extend the shield? Very. Now then, I look forward to talking with you lot later..." the Doctor now gestured at the Daleks, "However, I have another thing to battle with who think that they are the supreme race. G'day." The Doctor awkwardly smiled and turned his back to the Daleks. "Everybody in, in, in!" He instructed, everyone but Castiel going in.  
"What are they?" Castiel whispered.  
"The Daleks..." the Doctor replied quietly.  
"Not who, Doctor. What?" Castiel said. The Doctor sighed.  
"I'll explain inside."

The Doctor set the controls to orbit a planet.   
"Who are they, Doctor?" Castiel repeated his question.  
"Right... Is everyone here?" The Doctor asked, quickly checking. "Yep. Okay..." the Doctor struggled to think of how much he should say.  
"Shouldn't you have some angel-knowledge about other planets, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head,  
"I was only informed about planet Earth. I tried to get knowledge by myself but the little to no resources on Earth didn't help. An archangel like Gabriel may know a bit." Castiel explained. Dean nodded. The Doctor cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.  
"I'm not sure what you know of the Daleks, so I'll start at the beginning." Everyone nodded. "Their home planet's name is Skaro, their creator's name is Davros. They are creatures who are only capable of hate, utterly without compassion, pity or remorse. The Daleks have tried so many times to destroy Earth, as well as other planets..." The Doctor trailed off, unsure if he should continue.  
"You have more to say. Say it." Sherlock commented. The Doctor nodded and continued,  
"That's all you'd need to know about them, really... But there was a war. The Time War. It was the biggest war in the whole universe. A battle between the Daleks and my people, the Time Lords, for the sake of all creation. And after a very long time, it ended. My home planet was destroyed, along with the Time Lords and the Daleks, which left me as the last of my kind. The last of the Time Lords. But the Daleks always escape. And that's what the Daleks are. Hate and destruction." Everyone was silent, including Jack who had previously heard the tale himself. Castiel was unsure of what he should say, Sam and Dean were speechless, John and Amy were awed but saddened and Sherlock showed no emotion, though like everyone else, felt for the Doctor.   
"You've won against them before. And the Cybermen. We can do it together." Suggested John after a few minutes of absolute silence had passed.  
"Yes." The Doctor replied.  
"It's more complex than that, John..." Jack sighed, remembering as he learned about the Battle of Canary Warf. This time would be harder to save the world. There was no way to put them in the Void. There were less than before- that much he could tell from just looking around, but that could easily be changed if enough humans got 'upgraded'.  
"How so?" John asked.  
"They were all pulled into the Void. We can't open the Void, it could have disastrous consequences if we did, anyway." Jack replied. "I have no idea what to do..."

"Doctor..." Rory said, after being silent for a while.  
"Yes Rory?" The Doctor replied.  
"Do you have any idea what we're going to do?"  
"No..." The Doctor sighed.  
"Amy..." Sherlock called.  
"Sherlock..." Amy replied.  
"I don't know why I forgot but, on your phone, the red pentagram... thing." Sherlock explained. Amy nodded, and opened the photo on her phone.  
"Any of you boys seen this before?" Amy asked and Sam walked over to her, looking at the phone.  
"That's a Devil's Trap... What was it doing there?" Sam asked, confused.  
"Don't tell me, we're dealing with demons on top of this?" Dean sighed.  
"No." Sherlock stated. "Well, it may have been us since we have a... TARDIS, but it isn't the present us, or the past going by the fact neither of you knew about the trap being in the building. The paint was old and there were traces of sulphur in the room. There was a rug mostly covering the trap."  
"So, either other hunters dealt with the demons, or our future selves did. Reassuring, thanks." Dean said sarcastically.  
"I wonder what happened there..." Sam said before shaking his head, "Back to the task at hand..." Sam mumbled.   
"What can we exactly do, Sam? The Doctor has no idea, Jack has no clue, Amy hasn't said a thing, and the rest of us don't know a thing about this!" Dean replied, anger in his voice. He was, to be honest, afraid that they could do nothing. That it was the end of the world again.  
"I have a plan. It may not work and can go very wrong, but it's something." The Doctor said, not looking at anyone.  
"Why didn't you say earlier, Doc!?" Dean replied, annoyed and still a bit angry.  
"I just came up with it."  
"He does that a lot..." Amy commented.  
"So, what's the plan?" Rory asked.  
"Well... it's more like part of a plan..." the Doctor replied.  
"What is the part of a plan, Doctor?" Castiel asked.  
"Okay... Well we can't pit them against each other, that didn't work as well as I hoped the last time. So instead of facing the whole problem, face it bits at a time..." Everyone around nodded, urging him to continue. "And I will attempt this alone when you lot go home and stay safe." The Doctor said.  
"What, no!" Dean called out, "Doc, you can't do this by yourself!"  
"I probably could, Dean..." the Doctor answered, straightening.  
"Yes, and die in the process!" Amy said, anger evident in her voice. The Doctor nodded. "I'm not about to let you die, Doctor!" She nudged Rory, who stood beside her, with her elbow.  
"Yeah! What she said...!" Rory said, unsure of what to say, "Doctor, we are here. We can help." Rory said.  
"You don't have to do this alone." John chipped in, glancing at Sherlock, who nodded in agreement.  
"It is most likely going to be the end of the world, and you do not have to save it by yourself. I understand it feels like your responsibility to look after everyone, but the responsibility does not belong to you. Everyone would have easily left earlier if they didn't want to help you." Castiel said to the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at Castiel and they shared a short, understanding look. The Doctor broke the eye contact and a genuine smile appeared on his face.  
"Okay."

"Excuse me! Hello!" The Doctor called out to a couple who were walking down the street. He held out his psychic paper to the two. "As you can see, I'm-" the Doctor pulled the paper back briefly and glanced at it, before returning it back to the normal position, "Detective Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, these are my associates, trainee Williams and Detective Smith." He smiled, gesturing at Rory and Castiel as he spoke. The two nodded, slightly smiling in response. "We were wondering if you had seen or heard anything out of the normal?"  
"Like relatives who disappeared, metal men, Da-" Castiel began, Rory interrupting.  
"Yes, thank you, Detective Smith, but I think we should let the lovely couple reply now." Rory smiled thinly. Castiel nodded, understanding the reason for the interruption. The taller one of the couple nodded.  
"Really?" The Doctor said curiously, his, Castiel's and Rory's interest suddenly peaking.

Sherlock groaned miserably.  
"Sherlock! Would you quit that! Some people are actually trying to work!" John exclaimed.  
"I'm bored!"  
"Well, help us then!" John replied.  
"That's boring..."  
"But necessary." John turned away from his friend and faced Amy, Dean and Sam.   
"So that's the plan? Simple as that?" Sam asked, referring to the plan they had just made.  
"We'd have to run it by the Doctor first..." Amy said, Dean nodded.  
"Of course, but I-" Dean said, but got interrupted by Sherlock who suddenly leaned over them.  
"No. Won't work." Sherlock picked up his cup of tea from the table- which had been waiting for him for a while.   
"And why's that?" Dean asked, turning to face Sherlock. Sherlock took a sip of the tea, before turning his head and dramatically spitting it out as it was stone cold. The detective was obviously tired as he didn't pick that up. He turned his head to Dean.  
"Because the Doctor would not allow any of you to risk your lives for him."  
"That's why we're not going to tell him that part. I've risked my life lots of times before and look, I'm still standing." Dean replied before taking a sip of his beer.  
"But you died quite a lot, haven't you?" Amy pointed out.  
"...Yes. But that's not the point..." Dean said.  
"I would say the point is that we're not really risking our lives for the Doctor. It's more of a... 'Hey, my life's on the line but it's better than the entire Earth and the last of the Time Lords'." Amy smiled slightly and everyone else did- surprisingly even Sherlock.  
"What if it doesn't work?" John pondered, "Not that I don't trust it or anything, but worst comes to worst?"   
"The Doctor always has something up his sleeve... Somehow." Amy replied.

Jack walked over to the Doctor, Rory, and Castiel.  
"I haven't found a single useful thing. How about you three?" Jack sighed. The Doctor nodded. "Really?"  
"We asked a couple and they said that they heard something odd" The Doctor began to explain.  
"Yes...?" Jack urged him to continue, but instead, Castiel did.  
"It turns out that this event that we are currently... Participating in, is much bigger than first thought, bigger than most humans would be able to recognise..."  
"And that's because...?" Jack was sure that something he did not expect to come up would.  
"Well, it seems that... Angels- other than Castiel- have a part in what's next..." Rory said after a moment of silence. Jack's eyes widened slightly.  
"And how did you get there?"   
"There are certain... aspects of what the couple said, that suggested that other angels had something to do with... something." Castiel tried to explain. Jack nodded.  
"How are you sure that something is to do with our... something?" Jack questioned.  
"It seemed that they had seen Sherlock in the same area as the angel activity they told us about..."  
"Okay." Jack nodded.   
"We should go to the others, they should have had plenty of time to make a plan." The Doctor began walking to the direction that he had parked the TARDIS, Castiel following instantly, Jack and Rory trailing behind.

The wheezing sound of the TARDIS filled the room. Amy instinctively placed her hands on the papers placed in front of her to prevent them from being scattered or blown away by entrance of the TARDIS. Dean and John mirrored her actions as soon as their papers began to lift off of the table. A few seconds later, the TARDIS had fully materialised, and the door opened, revealing the Doctor- who then stepped out. He was followed by Castiel, then Rory, then Jack.  
"Hello Doctor, Castiel, Rory and... Jack" John greeted. Jack winked at John inconspicuously before continuing to follow Rory. Amy stood up and walked quickly over to the Doctor, Castiel and Rory, and did her best to wrap her arms around the three in greeting. Castiel's facial expression turned into one of complete confusion. Amy stood back, putting a stray hair behind her ear.  
"Don't I get a hug?" Jack said teasingly from her right. Amy turned to him and gave him a quick hug.  
"Did you find out anything?" Amy asked the four new arrivals. Rory nodded.  
"It seems that there is some angel activity involved." Rory said. Amy looked towards Castiel, looking as if she were about to say something. "Other than Castiel." Sherlock paced over to them.  
"What do you mean 'other than Castiel'?" He questioned Rory, his eyes narrowed slightly.  
"Um, as in not Castiel. Different angels..." Rory replied, looking at Sherlock strangely.  
"Wha-" Sherlock replied, but a Scottish-Lilt accent cut them off. The groups' heads all turned to where he voice came from- next to the TARDIS.  
"Hello boys... And Amy, of course." The voice said.  
"Crowley!?" Dean exclaimed, drawing his demons knife out of habit. Castiel's eyes narrowed. Crowley held back a laugh when he saw the goggles on Dean's face.  
"What are you doing here, Crowley?" Castiel said, stepping past Dean and Sam.  
"Can't I just drop by and see my besties?" Crowley said, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the TARDIS.  
"No. And we're not your 'besties'" Sam replied.   
"Ouch, Moose. You hurt my feelings." Crowley said, his voice full of sarcasm.  
"I'm confused, who's he?" Amy interrupted. Crowley turned to her and smiled. He walked over to her before Dean walked in his way.  
"Calm down Squirrel. I'm not going to hurt her." Crowley sighed. Reluctantly, Dean moved out of the way, still ready to attack. Crowley took her hand and kissed the back of her hand slightly, showing he had respect for her, but not enough to kneel. Or maybe he was doing it purely to annoy Sam and Dean. Both, probably. Rory was about to say something to Crowley when the Doctor's hand covered his mouth. Rory sent a look of confusion at the Doctor, who was still watching the exchange between Crowley and Amy. Crowley dropped her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"I am Crowley, King of Hell." He smirked as his eyes turned red. 

Amy's eyes widened and she took a few steps back, bumping into Sherlock and John. Crowley blinked and his eyes returned to their 'normal' colour.   
"What are you doing here Crowley?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.  
"Now, you... You're interesting." Crowley commented, glancing at Rory. Crowley faced the Doctor, "But you... What exactly are you? Not from Heaven, Earth, Hell or Purgatory, and my knowledge of those in space is quite limited." Crowley continued staring at the Doctor. There was a few moments of silence.  
"I'm a Time Lord..." the Doctor stated, unknowing if Crowley even knew what he was. Crowley smirked. So he did,  
"A Time Lord? I thought they were extinct?" Crowley stepped back slightly.  
"I'm the last of my kind." The Doctor replied. Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but the Doctor interrupted, "Why are you here?"  
"I'm here to help." Crowley stood so he could see everyone. He saw the scepticism on Dean's face. "No, really. It's not only the end of Earth you're looking at. Well, it is, unless I help." He smiled smugly.

"That's what they are? Cybermen?" Crowley said, taking a sip from some alcohol he found somewhere at some point during the group's explanation of what exactly had happened.   
"That's what you get out of all of what we said?" Dean said. Amy was slightly shocked that he'd speak to the King of Hell like that, but she kept her mouth shut.   
"No, Squirrel." Crowley sighed and he harshly placed the glass onto the wooden table they all sat around. "That is all I decided to comment on." Crowley's voice hinted at annoyance, but his face was still showing a neutral expression.  
"Is that all you have to say, Crowley?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, Moose, how you underestimate me." Crowley stood up, pushing the chair back, causing it to make a loud scraping sound against the floor. "Well, you know where I'll be. If you need some actual useful advice, holler." He walked behind his chair and pushed it in. Crowley turned around.  
"Crowley." Amy's nervous voice spoke up.  
"Yes, Thistle?" Crowley asked, looking over his shoulder at Amy. Thistle? Amy mentally questioned.  
"Uh..." She said, a bit caught off guard by the nickname, "What do you think of our plan?"  
"Honestly I think it's missing something. Well, two somethings." Crowley looked straight forward, and raised his hand ready to click away.  
"Wait, what is it missing?" Amy asked quickly, earning an odd look from her husband who stood close beside her.  
"Me. And my demons." He smirked before clicking his fingers and disappearing.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to upload the last two chapters!)  
> In this chapter team I-need-to-think-of-a-name decide if they need the demon's help, and continue trying their best to stop the world from being destroyed!
> 
> This chapter is not edited... again. I apologise! :)

"Nah. Stop worrying! Look, we don't need any demons to help us with this, other than Cas, no other angels are needed. We've got this." Dean said, sipping his drink.  
"Are you sure?" Amy asked sceptically.  
"As sure as I can be." Dean replied. Amy raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.  
"I think that having the demons help us with this could be very helpful." Castiel said, turning to face Dean.  
"What would ever make you think that?" Dean replied, slightly sarcastically. He knew the demons would be useful; however he didn't think that they could be trustworthy. After all- the demons hadn't shown that they could be trusted. So why should they trust them? Sure, Hell could be effected by the Daleks and by the Cybermen, but at the same time, Crowley could have lied. He had done so plenty of times before. Dean shook his head and sat down, frustratedly running a hand through his hair. Castiel looked slightly confused, but the expression dissolved when he realised Dean was being serious and did see how the demons could help. It seemed the others didn't.  
"Dean, I agree with Cas. They could help us a lot." Sam said.  
"How can we rely on them?" Dean asked, "In case you haven't realised, they're demons. Not exactly the most trustworthy things out there."  
"What if... uh, Crowley, was right in saying that Hell would be in danger. They'd want to, well... not die, surely?" John commented, and Jack looked up after being distracted by the vortex manipulator on his wrist. He would have said something to Crowley, but maybe the next time, he thought.  
"That could be true, John. But I suppose it's a bit like trusting aliens, it's quite hard." Jack responded, Dean nodded but the Doctor looked offended. "Apart from you and a few others. But if say, the Cybermen-" Jack defended, the Doctor nodding and cutting him off.  
"Is there any other way though?" The Doctor said, and Sherlock joined in, phrasing the words the Doctor didn't want to say.  
"Even if they do go against us, it's better we risk ourselves than risking the rest of the planet." Sherlock said bluntly. The Doctor nodded, a sad expression on his face. Amy also nodded, turning to Rory, who also reluctantly nodded. The Doctor looked around and saw that everyone agreed, which made a small smile on his face. 

The group had decided on what they would do.  
"Crowley!" Dean yelled at nowhere in particular.  
"Squirrel." The King of Hell said from behind him, "Have you decided yet?" Dean turned to face him and said nothing.  
"Yes." Amy said from behind Crowley, causing Crowley to turn to her.  
"Ah, Thistle. Come to give me an answer?" Crowley asked. Rory placed a protective arm around Amy as Crowley said her nickname. Amy's gaze went over to the Time Lord standing behind Crowley.  
"That's my job, actually." The Doctor announced. Crowley turned around, annoyed.  
"What is this? A game?"   
"Not a game, no." John said from beside Dean. Crowley glanced briefly at the blogger before giving the Doctor his full attention.  
"You're older, hopefully wiser than Moose and Squirrel. Will you answer me without playing anymore games?"   
"I like games. Games are cool. And what's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes?" The Doctor said, straightening his bow tie. Crowley showed patience. "But yes. We will accept your help, and your most trusted demons' help" the Doctor responded. Crowley smiled.  
"Good. And no worries, the demons will be trusted. We can't have the world and Hell's fate relying on imbeciles." Crowley said, his gaze drifting slightly over to Sam and Dean. "I will return when the plan is to be carried out. You are to explain where I and they come in, quickly, then." He went to click his fingers when Jack entered. He slowed down when he saw Crowley in the centre of the room.  
"Captain Jack Harkness..." he greeted, smiling. Crowley quickly clicked his fingers and disappeared, back to Hell.  
"Really Jack?" The Doctor sighed.  
"What? I only said my name!" Jack replied.

They had begun their plan. The Doctor spoke into the microphone that was on his ear piece.  
"Okay, we're getting nearer there..." he said, sonicing his way through one of the last doors from his part of the mission. Castiel had gone with him to ensure that the Doctor's first part of the plan would go successfully. This was one of the most important parts, after all. And Castiel came in later, so decided to help the Doctor. The door noiselessly slid open, and the Doctor blocked the door with this arm so Castiel didn't accidentally walk through yet. The sound of machine-like footsteps echoed throughout the dimly lit, narrow corridor. Castiel placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, using his grace to hopefully hide the beating of the Time Lord's two hearts. Five Cybermen walked past them, continuing straight forwards though that corridor, however, the two on the end turned and walked through the doors to their corridor.

Crowley motioned for the demons he had chosen to follow him. Rory had joined them, not liking the gaze of the black-eyed beings, but preferred it over Amy going, as was the original suggestion. Rory shuddered slightly as he remembered the nickname of 'Thistle' that Crowley had given to Amy. Yeah, he'd rather be there. He trusted Amy, just not Crowley. Cybermen suddenly entered in the path of where they were going.   
"You know what to do." Crowley commanded his demons, and they all began attacking the Cybermen's weak spot as Rory stood with his back against the cool wall, and holding a hammer in front of him. A Cyberman neared him, and he hit directly in the centre of the C, successfully knocking the Cyberman down. Rory glanced up to see Crowley dusting his hand off after destroying the other Cybermen, with the help of, his demons, of course.  
"That was too close for comfort. We should move swiftly on- I assume there are more headed this way."

Sherlock, Amy and Dean rushed around the streets of Cardiff first, seeing how many would be turned into Cybermen. Luckily, there were few, however, when they arrived in the streets of London, the majority of people were marching right towards the slaughter house. Or, that's what Dean named it. It scared Sherlock slightly that where he lives, many people will die and there won't even be a case coming out of it. The group ventured onto Baker Street after Amy persuaded them to. She knew something was off with Sherlock, so she decided to let him see if the ones he cared for- Mrs Hudson, Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper- were okay and alive. She knew not all of them would definitely be in one place, but if she could help the tiniest pit, she would. They arrived at 221B and saw that Baker Street was in good condition compared to the rest of London. There was still hope. Dean went along with Sherlock for the majority of the time, though his decision split slightly earlier when Amy made them go to Baker Street. He tried putting himself in Sherlock's shoes... If Kansas was attacked and the ones he cared for were there, possibly dead, would he want to go? To see if they were alive to calm himself, or to see the dead bodies of the remaining people of his family. What if it were Sammy? Though I guess I have a slightly bigger family now, he thought, looking at Amy and Sherlock, thinking about the rest of the we'll-save-the-world-again gang. Dean followed the other two into the building, and Amy let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Mrs Hudson was sat on one of the chairs in 221B. Sherlock leaned over and gave her a quick hug.  
"Sherlock!" She said, returning the hug, worry in her voice. "What is going on in London?" She asked, tears visible in her eyes. Sherlock placed a reassuring hand on her back. Her eyes darted over Dean and Amy. "And who are your friends?" There was always time to question Sherlock about friends, Mrs Hudson thought, Even if it were the end of the world- which, as she would later find out, it was.

John and Sam forgot what exactly they were supposed to be doing. Were they supposed to provide a distraction? Where they supposed to provide lookout? They whispered harshly at each other as they tried to remember. Neither of them could come up with a reason for why they had forgotten either, and John certainly didn't want to anger the moose who towered over his hedgehog-like size. They were in one of the corridors which lead them out of the building. They mutually decided to go with the latter, provide lookout. They had both had a rough time in their lives being the distraction, which, John guessed, was something to talk about. John shone his light on the roof. Something had caught his eye, but whatever it was had now gone... or was never there. Sam sent him a questioning glance but didn't press further. Again, something caught his eye. Shining the light on the wall, John narrowed his eyes and stared at the wall. Something small, metallic-like was there, and its 'eyes' seemed to be staring at him. It was an odd shape, one he hadn't seen before, but somehow, he knew it was broken, or not functioning fully.   
"What are you looking a-oh" Sam said, realising after his light joined John's, that there was something on the wall. "Is that like a... Cyber rat or something?" Sam asked, before leaning closer to it.   
"I don't think it's quite a rat... maybe a-" John began, and turned his head to Sam. There were three Cybermen behind him. "Behind you!" John yelled, but it was to late. The Cyberman nearest Sam grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Another Cyberman went towards John before he could escape, and held his arms behind his back too. The one not holding either of them quickly scanned the corridor.   
"Where are the others?" It's robotic voice asked.

Jack appeared inside of Torchwood, his stomach lurching slightly as he had used the Vortex Manipulator one too many times too close together. Leaning in the nearest table, he cleared his mind and felt a lot better. He stood straight and went to turn when he heard a gun click and a very familiar Welsh voice echoed through the large room.  
"Who are you and how did you get in?" Jack raised his arms in surrender and turned around.  
"You're making a habit out of this Gwen Cooper." Jack said, a neutral expression on his face.  
"Jack!?" Gwen quickly put the gun on safe and dropped it onto the table. "Where have you been this time? Have you seen them? There's more of them and-" Gwen got cut off by a hug from Jack.  
"Oh I've missed that accent of yours." Jack joked, smiling. Gwen returned the hug briefly, stepping back when another voice filled the room.  
"What about me?" Ianto Jones questioned. Jack turned towards the voice.  
"Ianto Jones! What a surprise." Jack smiled and pulled Ianto in for a hug, a moment later they pulled apart.  
"How long has it been?" Gwen asked. Jack raised an eyebrow.   
"Not as long as before" he said, referring to the year that never was, "but long enough. Too long." He sighed. "I need to leave again. I came to tell you guys to go home. London is in a bad state, Cardiff not so much, but it may be soon if we can't sort this out."  
"I want to help." Ianto announced. Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Gwen interrupted.   
"Me too."  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Jack pleaded. "Go to your families. Please."  
"I'll phone Rhys to come here. We can set up here for him- where it'll be safer, and I can keep a close eye on the area. Stop some people from getting killed. Saving you and your other friends' time." Gwen announced. Ianto nodded.  
"And I'll help you." Ianto said.   
"Fine." Jack gave in, "Just don't get killed." Ianto and Gwen brought him in for one last hug before he left.   
"See you soon." Gwen smiled. Jack nodded and gave them a salute, which they returned without hesitation. Jack typed something quickly onto the Vortex Manipulator, and then he was no longer in Cardiff. Gwen and Ianto shared a quick glance before getting to work, doing what they said they would.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, posted late, sorry!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, a big thank you to those who read this!

Castiel and the Doctor were briefly distracted by the Cybermen advancing towards them. The Doctor, without moving his gaze from the Cybermen, patted Castiel's shoulder, taking a few steps back. Castiel looked at the Doctor, and the two began to run back through the corridor, their presence now revealed. Whilst they ran, the Doctor took his earpiece off, knowing that he should try keeping it hidden, and he slipped it into one of his pockets. Castiel and the Doctor turned a corner, they put some distance between themselves and the Cybermen, but they were still being followed. The Doctor spotted doors closing at the end of the corridor, and an odd symbol on it. That's when he noticed that Castiel seemed to pale slightly at the sight of it. The Doctor stopped running, and so did a confused Castiel.  
"Why did you-" Castiel began, but stopped when he noticed the Doctor staring at the doors which again opened, revealing Cybermen. And the Cybermen that were following them, blocking the last exit. "Oh."

Rory looked around. There were no more Cybermen in that area, and to be honest, he was a bit lost. Crowley knew that something must be wrong. The demons followed their King and Rory, a bored expression on 'their' faces.   
"How long have we been looking?" Rory asked Crowley.  
"I didn't keep track of time." Crowley replied.  
"Roughly?" Rory asked. Crowley sighed.  
"An hour? I-"  
"And how long has it been since we last saw a Cyberman?" Rory asked. Crowley didn't reply. Rory looked towards him and saw that he, along with the other demons were gone. He was alone, and the door behind him closed. Looking around madly, he established an escape route, or one that would bring him to the Doctor, or... He didn't know. What he did know, any way out was probably his best shot at survival. The only other path was, to his luck, still open. But it was closing, and he had no idea why. So he ran.

"Be safe, Mrs Hudson. My friends and I... We'll sort this out." Sherlock said softly to Mrs Hudson as the three of them- Sherlock, Amy, and Dean- left 221B. Mrs Hudson waved a goodbye to them, before returning to her hiding spot.  
Amy turned to Dean and Sherlock.  
"What are we doing next? We've done everything we can do..." She said, leading them out of Baker Street.  
"Go and find the Doctor?" Dean suggested. Sherlock nodded.  
"That would be a good plan if we knew how to get to him. But we don't, so we'll have to think of another plan." Sherlock said. The other two nodded, Amy slipping her hands into her pockets and looking around, noticing doors of houses wide open, some bikes stranded in the middle of the various roads, some car doors was open.   
"This kinda reminds me of... something that happened, in my line of work. So many people died, places abandoned, it was horrible. But I think, this is worse. It just is." Dean sighed sadly, "I just hope Sam is alright. The others too, of course." He looked down at his feet as he walked.   
"I know what you mean. I mean, people weren't dying, just... no longer existing. Big Bang 2." Amy said, looking up at the sky, which was clouded and tinted yellow, a sign that a storm was on its way. Amy placed her hand on an open car door that they were passing, and she pushed it so it closed. It was the best thing she could do for that person at that moment.  
"A year ago, even probably less than that, I never would have believed you. I would have probably called you idiots." Sherlock said, causing the other two to smile and laugh slightly.   
"I just hope we can stop this. And soon." Amy said, crossing to another road. There was no point of them walking on the pavement, there was no one- other than them- there. But that was when Sherlock heard the distance sound of footsteps in the distance. And these weren't any ordinary footsteps...

Rory had managed to get through the closing path, and he continued to run, unknowing where to. He skidded to a halt when suddenly a large light appeared in front of him, and in the blink of an eye, Jack Harkness stood in front of him.  
"Rory." Jack said in greeting, slipping something into his pocket, "Where's Crowley? Where are the demons?" His eyebrows creased slightly in confusion as he asked his questions.  
"I don't know, but I think we should continue to run..." Rory replied, catching his breath.  
"Sure." Jack replied, "Lead the way, Centurion." He smiled. Rory raised his eyebrow, before scanning the area around them.  
"Well I just came from there..." He pointed towards the corridor he had just exited. Now there were two other paths left. "Uh, that one." Rory pointed with his hand to the turn right. There was a small sound in the distance, which both heard. They shared a quick, knowing glance before they both began to run in the direction Rory had chosen.

John slowly opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly to clear his vision. What had happened? He took a moment to think back to what couldn't have been more than a few moments ago.   
"Where are the others?" John recalled the robotic voice saying.  
"There aren't any 'others’." Sam said, his stance had changed to one showing he was ready to run at any second, or ready to fight. John had quickly adopted the same stance.  
"Where are the others?" It repeated. John shook his head.  
"Even if they were others, why would we tell you?" John replied, when suddenly his arms were held tightly behind his back. He glanced over at Sam to see that he was in the same position. John looked back at the Cybermen.  
"Where are the others?"  
"You have a very limited vocabulary." John commented, before feeling a tingling sensation up his arms, barely having time to see Sam's concerned expression as John went limp.  
John snapped back into the present as he heard movement somewhere around him. Glancing around, he relaxed when he realised that it was the sound of Sam waking up. Had he passed out too? John went to move his wrist when he realised that it was held into place by some sort of metal clasp. So was his other wrist, and there was a piece of metal behind his back, not giving him much space to move. He saw that Sam was in the same position.   
"Sam, are you okay?" John asked, attempting to give a medical examination from where he stood, which was shoulder to shoulder with Sam.  
"Huh?" Sam asked, obviously somewhat dazed, "Right. Yes, I'm good. You?" The hunter asked. The blogger nodded in response.  
"I think so." John sighed and glanced around the room again, looking for any idea to help the two of them to escape. Sam wriggled trying to escape from the tight hold the metal had on them, or any way to be more comfortable, however he did not succeed.   
"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, giving up on creating a way to escape.  
"I have no idea. I just hope the other are fine." John replied. He too had given up on an escaping.

Castiel knew he couldn't leave. Not angelically anyway, as the symbol that he had saw meant he was trapped. This also meant that he had no choice other than to follow the Doctor. The Doctor was talking to the Cybermen, trying to give Castiel time to leave, angelically or otherwise. After a few moments of meaningless 'chat' with the Cybermen, the Doctor grabbed Castiel's arm, and whispered 'Run', before leading the angel down the same path they had come. The two non-humans heard something odd down the corridor they were running towards. The Doctor almost immediately knew what it was, and stopped the running Centurion, Jack almost running past them, but successfully stopping just in time.  
"Cybermen that way, Doctor." Jack said, gesturing behind him.  
"Cybermen behind us too..." the Doctor said.  
"We're trapped?" Rory asked. The Doctor didn't reply but he looked up. There was a small space in the ceiling, but not enough time for them to all leave, and it was too high, even though they were all 'tall'.  
"Rory..." the Doctor said, "What I'm about to say is very important." He looked at Rory.

"What's that?" Sam asked John.  
"It sounds like... footsteps?" John replied. That's when three Cybermen appeared, holding tightly three familiar faces. Sherlock, Dean and Amy. Both John's and Sam's eyes widened slightly, and their heart beats quickened. Amy was going in and out of consciousness, Sherlock and Dean shared an expression of worry- which dramatically increased when they saw Sam and John tied up.  
"Sammy!?" Dean said worriedly.  
"I’m fine, Dean. How did you-" Sam said, but a Cyberman cut him off.  
"You will be silent." The Cyberman demanded. The three new arrivals got secured into place. Amy seemed to finally grasp consciousness fully once the Cybermen had left.  
"Amy, are you okay?" John asked, moving as much as he could to get a better view of her.  
"Apart from being trapped, I’m good." Amy replied. John nodded.  
"What do we do now?" Dean asked. The group began discussing what they could try to do to escape, when two Cybermen, once again, walked through the door. In one's grasp was Jack, in the other's was the Doctor.   
"Don’t worry, Amy, Dean, Sam, Sherlock or John could save us. Oh, wait..." the Doctor said sarcastically as he was thrust into the room. The two were secured into place, and as the two Cybermen were leaving, another two entered. One was holding an angel, and the other seemed to be different than the others.   
"The leader at last, I was wondering when you'd show up." The Doctor said.  
"Be careful Doctor, your past regeneration is showing." Jack replied smiling, as he was secured into place. The Cyberman who was securing Jack into place then stood next to the Cyberleader.  
"Identify yourselves." The Cyberleader commanded.  
"Why don’t you tell me how you got here?" The Doctor asked.


End file.
